


Daughter of the Duchess And The Jedi

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka needs brain bleach, F/M, Lightsabers, Secret Children, Secret Relationship, Secrets in General, Shalena needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 23,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: She didn't know who she really was until about three years ago. And now, fourteen-year-old Shalena Kryze-Kenobi is training hard with her lightsaber she stole from a vendor in the black market using the force. But dreams of death and sith brothers haunt her, inspiring Shalena to hang around the palace of Sundari to protect her mother, the Duchess Satine Kryze herself.And Satine is the only one who knows Shalena's true identity besides the girl herself.The girl destined to be a Jedi.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for Obitine kids, okay? Plus, Rey and Obiwan are totally related....

Pulling my cloak over my face, I, Shalena Obanna Kryze, park my starship, the Midday Star, at the port of Sundari. Opening the door, I leave the pilots chair, walk out, and hold an ID out to the Mandalorian guard. He checks it, and nods to his fellow guard. "Shalena Obanna. Welcome." He says through his helmet. He does not and can not know my last name, for I didn't have it on my ID.

"I request an audience with the Duchess." I tell him.

"Are you armed?" He asks.

"That is of no importance to you." I say, flowing my fingers through the air, letting my mystical power, the force, influence his thoughts.

"That is of no importance." He repeats, and waves over a speeder.

"Hello." I tell the driver coldly, and tell him to take me to the palace.

"Is she cleared?" The driver asks the guard.

"Yes." He answers, and I smiled, pushing a lock of my long ginger-blonde hair from my face.

The speeder raced to the palace, the familiar blue and white buildings passing by my vision. I pat my belt, glad that my lightsaber was not taken.

-:x:-

I stride confidently toward the throne, and steal glance at my mother, the Duchess of Mandalore. Bowing low, I say, "Duchess, you might not know me, but I know you in a way you may not expect." I pull my cloak hood off my head, and really see how much I resemble her up closer. My nose, her nose. I have her lips. But her eyes are not mine. I carry a stronger, softer blue, but are hers a ice blue, like lake water on a winter day. I guess that my ginger blonde hair isn't completely from her, but I can still see it.

Duchess Satine leaned farther forward, looking at me.

I shake my long hair, and let her get a peek at my lightsaber.

Then the realization crosses her face.

"Gar ganar kaysh eyes." You have his eyes.

"Cui ogir'olar. Al ner buir liser kar'taylir well meg Ni narir troch cuyir. Ni am a Mando'ad. Bal ni jurir a Jetii'kad." That's irrelevant. But My mother can know well that I do certainly live. I am a daughter of Mandalore. And I carry a lightsaber.

"Daughter, let us take this conversation somewhere else?"

(About half a year later)

I stand in the Mandalorian Sundari throne room, and I watch as a man in Mandalorian armor is thrown to the ground. Another humanoid person, red, with black markings seems to be yelling at him. Then, I notice my mother. Duchess Satine is lifted, probably through the force, and I see the red man continue yelling at the kneeling man. My mother claws at her neck, and the man looks up horrified, full of pain.

He loves my mother.

I know it.

Another humanoid, yellow with black markings, sneers evilly. He is a friend of the red one, Maul... how did I know that? No idea, I just do.

Then, Mail shouts, and ignites a saber that glows black, and the man is beat down.

He impales my mother.

Satine winces, and finally Maul drops her. The man is released, runs to my mother, and holds her.

I scream in agony, letting go of precious air as I feel the same strangling power of the force wrap around my neck. And Maul turns to me, reigniting the black lightsaber, which cracked with energy... ready for me. Next.

I was going to die on the same blade as my mother.

"Huuuuhhhh!" I sit up in bed, shuddering in the cold, the same dream. I need to stop it.

But how?


	2. Chapter 1: I run into a pillar and stop a bombing

"Mother." I greet the duchess. I only call her this in private. She told me she sent me to Concordia to keep me safe as a baby. I think it was so that she wouldn't be embarrassed to be the duchess of Mandalore and have a child out of wedlock.

I grew up, and escaped my loving foster family at age twelve. I stole a ride to a space port in Shilli, and happened to come into a black market strip. Only for me to follow a force call. I saw a lightsaber being sold for millions of credits, but I managed to summon it, and it floated through the air to me. Yes I stole it, but the call from it 'where's Shalena? Where's Shalena?'(except instead of actually saying my name, it 'spoke' my force identity, my presence) only changed to a content purr once it was in my grasp... why? No idea. But the kyber crystal inside liked me. So it's mine I guess.

Now, I am currently the only person who's not authorized as a guard to carry a weapon in the palace. I stand as Mother's closest guard. I've protected her before.

Pulling out my saber, I ignite the blue blade, and twirl it just to annoy my mother.

"What Shalena?" She asks, her headdress sliding a little to the left.

"I had that dream again."

"The bad one?" Satine asks, waiting for my answer. I never have told her the extent of the dream, only that someone important died.

"Pay attention to it. Jedi have similar dreams. This gift you got from your father."

"MY FATHER WAS A JEDI?!?" I ask, suddenly much more interested, and I lowered my lightsaber in interest.

"Please Shalena. It's not important."

That was that. I knew from experience that there would be no more talk of my mystery father today.

Swinging my feet onto the coffee table in revenge of her not telling me more, I turn off my lightsaber, and retuck it into my blue belt. Yes, there are clothes for me, but I like mine. A dark mauve-ish magenta shirt, the neckline cut with interesting cutouts, and blue and lavender leggings. A brown tunic covers it, the skirt coming to mid thigh. A green piece of fabric wrapped my stomach, and a twisted blue belt placed around my waist, holding it together.

Satine winces at my boot clad feet, and rubbed her temples. "Shalena, please."

Rolling my eyes, I put my feet back in the floor, and I sit on the couch, watching Mother write her speech.

Oh, and the rest of Mandalore still doesn't know me as her daughter. Yes, there have been news tabloids and gossip pages about out resemblance, but nothing big enough to get the planet's attention.

"I'm going to go train." I jump up. There is something calling me... a force warning so to say.

I see mother nod in the reflective surface of the glass wall, and jog out the door. I take the lift to the lowest level of the palace, and step out. The foundation basement is empty. Literally. There is nothing but the occasional column. I love it here. There is so much empty space.

Don't flick on the lights, but i listen, and close my eyes. "Show me." I tell the force.

I randomly point out, and the force "tells" me to turn the the left. I do.

Opening my eyes, I take out my lightsaber as quietly as I can. Then I hear it. Soft shuffling.

Silently running to the source, I slam into a column. "Haar'chak!" I curse, and the shuffling stops.

Igniting my saber, I see a figure run away from a ticking bomb planted on the center most column.

I have a choice. Stop the bomb, or stop the bomber.

Furrowing my brows, I bolt after the offender. Force jumping after him, I land in front of the man, and raise my saber. But he dodges. Almost saying something extremely colorful in Mando'a, I continue the chase.

Noticing his weaving pattern, I remember there are only two exits, unless he made another. I run to the right, and plan to catch him on the fourth turn. Tackling the man, I am forced to turn off my saber in fear of harming myself.

He struggles hard and pushes me off him. I smirk, and levitate the man. He claws at his throat. What? I'm not squeezing that hard.

Floating him back over to the bomb, I shove him into it. "Disengage it." I order, turning on my lightsaber.

"My death is a small price to pay to liberate Mandalore and restore our legacy! You must understand this, you carry a forbidden weapon." He said, doing nothing.

The bomb only has about twenty seconds left, and looking at it, this explosion would collapse the palace. "Fine!" I force push him to the ground, and levitate my ignited saber over his neck. "Move, and the saber comes down." I tell him, stepping up to the bomb. Fifteen seconds.

Opening it, I think... and start pulling a wires, trying to find the sparker. Grabbing the wire, I see the timer. Seven seconds. I pull on it, and the wire disconnects from the bomb. No reaction. The timer continues.

Panicking, I grab a fistful of wires, and pull, but they are welded down.

 

Another choice. Use my saber, and free the man, or die.

Easy choice. Grabbing my lightsaber, I use the blade to melt the wires.

Four.

Three.

Two.

Done. The timer blinks off, and I wait for an explosion. There is only silence. I can hear my heartbeat, and the panting man on the floor. Pointing my lightsaber at him so that he can feel the heat from it on his nose. "March. Then you will talk."

Scrambling forward, he tries to impale himself. I move my saber to the left, and only pierce his arm. He howls in pain, and I levitate him again. Grabbing the heavy bomb, I take it too.

Bringing him to the lift, I hold him up in the air, not allowing him any movement. Along the way, I stop at level four, the pre-court prison, court, and intelligence level. Still floating him, maybe I was squeezed a little harder then I had thought, because I realized he was unconscious. What? I was mad at the guy! Anyway, I put away my saber, and I open the door. "You need permission and an ID to enter this restricted area!" A guard barked.

"Shalena." Is all I say, and float the man forward. The guard nodded, and I throw the unconscious offender and the bomb to the floor next to the chief of security's desk. "Royal Offender. Tried to bomb this building. I stopped it. Your welcome for not dying."

I stride from the office, and and take the lift up to the level with my room. Crashing onto my bed, I take a well deserved nap.

-:x:-

That night, while I visited Mother, she asked me, "so, Shalena, what was the most interesting thing you did today?" Ugh.. she was doing that thing again.. the attempt at a concerned mother.

"I ran into a pillar and stopped a bomber."

"That's good. I'm proud of you." She smiled at me, got up, and hugged me. "You're mom loves you, okay?"

Ha. She doesn't deserve to be called 'Mom.' I mentally scoff. "Yup." I answer, popping the 'p'.

"Good." And she flashed a tired smile.

Me? I'm off to bed, and I hope for no more dreams.

Fine. I love my mother too.

I hate watching her die every night.


	3. Chapter 2: This is the WEIRDEST day of my life!

Death Watch was at it again. They bombed the memorial in the middle of Sundari while my mom was visiting with a Jedi who had come to help. The offender had committed suicide, and my mother went to Concordia with the Jedi to investigate the attack under the excuse of accompanying the body of the attacker.

When she returned, she told me how she had to save the Jedi, and how she would be going to Coruscant to plead against the Senate on occupying Mandalore! Everyone knows that is a terrible idea! Then we would be thrust into the war! (By the way, this is my mother talking)

"Daughter, do not use the force on this journey. Do not use your saber, or reveal any of your gifts. This is a diplomatic journey, and I will not let it endanger you, Shalena." Satine whispered to me, and I followed her out to her ship, the Coronet.

Ah, this must be the Jedi my mother was swooning over earlier. Yes, I could sense it from the other side of the room. But the Jedi was discussing matters with another jedi. Skywalker. I recognized him off the war posters that I had seen. But I almost gasped out loud when I saw the man from my dreams. Obi-wan Kenobi. I knew it.

"General Kenobi!" I gasped softly. My mother threw a warning glance at me. 

He had a handsome face,( but I thought it would be better without the beard.) And perfect ginger hair, a shade darker then mine, a muscular build, and the most gorgeous blue eyes... No wonder Mother likes him.

Squirming in my uncomfortable new clothes, I quietly follow my mother as she boards the starship. I can sense the two Jedi behind me, and I quickly look over my shoulder. BOTH Jedi are easy on the eyes. Yes, Skywalker had a dashing scar over his right eye, but Kenobi... He looked fine. As in, FINE.

Tucking a strand of hair out of my face, I quicken my steps and stay in the small procession into the room where Mother would lead the conversations. Several other senators we're joining us, so I would be able to enjoy a nice long trip of exponential boredom. Joy.

-:x:-

I was already yawning by the time dinner was served to the senators and Mother. I left the hall, where I had witnessed an extremely comical debate between General Kenobi and Satine. Both had ended up glaring at each other, and I had to hold off giggles as they were finally broken apart in a loud, spontaneous, and in sync "Fine!"

Mother said NOT to use the force, but meditation didn't count, did it? It helps with my dreams, and all I have to do is imagine taking the dream and stuffing it into the air. It works.

Taking off my uncomfortable and restrictive dress, I ball it up at toss it over to a chair. The shimmery silver fabric fell with a soft bump, and I payed back onto the thick mattress. Ugh it's too soft. Wearing nothing but my tunic, I set my lightsaber beside me on the floor where I mashed the blanket from the bed into a pillow, and laid down. I slept for the first hour until a disturbance woke me up. There were deaths nearby, and alot of anxiety too. Rolling over I try to sleep again. No luck.

A great rumble and jerking really woke me up. Shoving my lightsaber into the belt of my undertunic, I gave it no other thought as I ran out into the hall, and went to investigate. There had been a breach in security, and a data screen screamed a warning to evacuate the levels that my MOTHER WAS ON! 

Running to the lift, I meet nobody but a small spiderlike Droid, which didn't seem happy. Sencing a coldness to it, I checked for no Witnesses before igniting my saber and cutting it in half.

I made it to the evacuated level, and could hear the familiar sound of blasters. Seeing a lone battle Droid, I reignited my lightsaber and dodged blaster bolts until I cut it down. But I was barely burned on the ankle. What the kriff was a battle Droid doing on my pacifist mother's Starship?!?

The lights went out, and I ducked behind one of the ships that had pierced the wall of the Coronet, and let in the battle droids. Hearing Tal Merick, I almost ran out to protect my mother's Ally, until, I realized he no longer was my mother's Ally.

He held her at blaster point, and I saw the blue glow of a lightsaber. My temper and protective sense for my mother was telling me to run out and hack that traitor to bits, and feed his body parts to some disgusting animal just like him. But the force and my common sense told me to wait it out. 

"This is Merrick. Stand by to disengage." I hear that treacherous rat say into a comlink."say farewell, Duchess."

Glaring, I peek to see my mother standing with her headdress gone, and her clear voice said, " Obiwan, it looks like I may never see you again, and I don't know quite how to say this," her voice filled with purpose, "but I've loved you. Ever since you came to my aid, all those years ago."

My mouth fell open. My mother... Loved him? A Jedi, a knight forbidden of love?

I looked over to my left, and saw General Skywalker creep up slowly, without making noise. I saw him smirk, obviously at the point that his master had a woman telling him she loved him. Obi-wan didn't seem to see him though.

I peeked back through to watch. General Kenobi's shoulders lowered, and responeded, "Satine... This is hardly the time or place for-" he paused. I wondered why. "Alright. Had you said the word, I would have left the Jedi order."

WHAT? My eyes went wide... They were lovers!!?!!!?!!!!! I glanced at Skywalker, and he met my eye. So I played the act of a nervous and terrified handmaiden. He nodded in assurance, and raised his lightsaber and finger to his lips to tell me to be quiet, and winked at me. I nodded back, and he didn't see my lightsaber.

"That. Is. Touching. Truly is. But it's makin' me sick! And we really must be going!" Merrick said.

I herad mother scoff. "You have the romantic soul of a slug! Merrick!" She slamed her heal down on Merrick's toe, and the wimp cried out, dropping his blaster. Mother caught it. Backing up, she pointed it at Merrick. "And slugs are so often trod upon!"

I mentally cheered for Mom to shot the turncoat, but she stood still. Kenobi's face hardened, and they glared at Merrick. Why didn't they attack?

"Interesting turn about. But even if I do not leave The Duchess alive to the separatists. I still win. The moment I'm away from the ship, I'll press this remote, and blow the Coronet two bits!" Merrick growled. Ah, that why. Mom, just shoot his hand! I think.

"I will not allow that!" Mother's voice gained strength, but not confidence.

"What will you do?" Merrick teased in his believed Triumph. "if you shoot me, then you prove yourself hypocrite to all the pacifist ideas you hold dear!"

Mother shook, and she was about to make a decision. One that would either kill us all, or prove that violence was the only choice.

"And you, Kenobi, you are no stranger to violence, you would be hailed as a hero to everyone on the ship," he chucked, "well, almost everybody."

Skywalker took another stepped forward, ready to strike at the right moment.

"Come on, who will strike first and brand themselves a cold blooded killer?" Merrick taunted, and Skywalker stepped up. Igniting his lightsaber, it drove straight into Merrick, who dropped the remote. Catching it, Skywalker turned off his saber, tossing it into the air and catching it also.

Merrick dropped to the ground, and Satine threw away the blaster in disgust.

"Anakin." General Kenobi sighed.

"What? He was going to blow up the ship!" Anakin Skywalker shrugged.

With Mom saved, I release the breath of air that I didn't know I was holding. Mom took a few steps towards Obiwan, and looked down when a clone ran out. "General Skywalker, the last of the droids have been defeated." It reported.

"Very good, Cody." Anakin told the clone.

Mother stood up strait, and declared, "I must get back to the business of diplomacy."

Obi-wan bowed, and told her, "as you say, Duchess. Another time."

I stood up, and Skywalker winked at me again. "Told ya I would save them." He told me. I kept my saber behind my back, and nodded, "many thanks, master Jedi." I smiled. Turning, my mother saw me, and a look of, 'i-will-strangle-you-later' came over her face, and I looked down. I was still wearing my undertunic, and my hair was an absolute disaster!!!

General Skywalker had seen, and winked at me, while I stood there in my underclothes!!

This was humiliating!

-:x:-

Less then an hour later, I followed my mom off the Coronet and onto a landing pad on Corosaunt. She approached the two Jedi who would accompany us on our journey, General Skywalker, and general Kenobi. (Luckly, I was now dressed properly)

Mother greeted the two Jedi, and general Skywalker excused himself.

"How ironic to meet again, only to find we are on opposing sides." Mother said, and I evesdropped, so they had a history.. I'd like to hear about that.

"The needs of your people are all that matter. They couldn't be in better hands, with you to guide their future." General Kenobi complimented her.

"Kind words indeed from a mindful and committed Jedi." I could hear the smile in her voice. "And yet..." She stepped forward.

Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! But not in front of me! I silently chanted.

"What?" Obi-wan asked, looking at mother with affection.

"I'm still not sure.." she reached out and caressed his face. "-about the beard."

I kept my face calm, and noticed Skywalker staring at the couple, a highly amused look on his face.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Obi-wan was nervous! Mother took her hand from his shoulder, and touched him again. 

"It hides to much of your handsome face." And at that, mother turned, and I followed, trying to keep from busting out laughing at the sappy exchange, and Kenobi's face afterward.

I softly elbowed mother, and said, "really? I was right there!"

"I know." She smiled at me. 

"Although you had a point." I whispered.

"I only said the truth." Satine was almost grinning, and I tried to match my choppy gait to her smooth steps. 

"And you saw me, earlier, at the ordeal? You did know I was standing in my underclothes, right? And Skywalker saw me, winked, and laughed about it!" 

"You shouldn't have been out." Mother softly elbowed me back. " Would you like to stand with me at the Senate meeting?"

"Can I keep my saber?" 

Mother winced. "Yes."

"Awesome." I smiled back.


	4. Chapter 3: My pacifist mother murders nobody

My mother made me change into ANOTHER fancy out fit for the Senate. I wore an Olive green dress with a golden belt, where I tucked in my lightsaber. Sitting through the meeting was another round of exponential boredom. Until Chancellor Palpatine brought out a holorecording. And even I knew that was NOT the whole thing. Mother stood, horrified, and one of her allies, senator Amidala looked fearfully at her. When the meeting was done, Mother sent me starit to her flat with a guard who knew the truth of our relationship as mother and daughter.

Exploring the flat until I found a data pad, I set it to the news. Listiening to the monotonous voice of the Nubian reporter, I walk into the kitchen and look for something to eat.

nothing apitizing.

In other words, nothing unhealthy.

"Only a few minutes ago, Duchess Satine barely escaped with her life when her transport failed, and she and two guards jumped from a burning speeder to a building roof while the driver sacrificed himself and drove the failing transport into a nearby empty flat. No evidence of a bombing or tinkering with the transport in order to assassinate the duchess has been found. More information on this tragedy later. Back to you, Kerona." The Nubian's voice came through the room.

Panicking, I jog to the data pad, and pick it up. What happened?!?

Another assassination attempt? I wonder, and mother comes storming in. I have never seen her so angry. "That Senate! And Chancellor Palpatine! Ugh! The way they throw around accusations and opinions! It was rigged to blow Shalena! That wasn't an accident!"

"What really happened mother?" I reach out my hands and take her shoulders. I stare into her eyes, which dart back and forth in a still frenzied manner.

"It blew in the middle of going from the Senate meeting. I had to jump to a roof Shalena. The driver is dead. Someone wants me dead, I know it!"

"There's more mother. I sense it." I look at her.

"I'm meeting a contact tonight. He has the whole holorecording from this morning."

"Good, mother. They can't fake our 'need of help', Mandalore cannot let this clones in. Then death watch can come in and be hailed heroes."

"You've paid attention daughter, good. Someday you can handle this too." She absent-mindedly rubbed a fold of her blue gown between her fingers. 

"I can't be a duchess mother." I told her. "That is not my place."

"Shalena dear, who will guide Mandalore when I cannot?" She looked at me. Perfect. I had distracted her for now about all this.

"Korkie?" I suggested. "He is already in school to inherit your position."

"No... But perhaps. You are my daughter. You know things before they happen. That is a tool you can use in politics or political situations." She paused. "My nephew is not ready-"

"Neither am I, Mom!" I interrupt. We are both silent. I've never called her 'Mom' before. Only Mother. "I could never lead the way you would. And would Mandalore even except me? I'm only half Kryze, and for all I know, I could be half Mandalorian too."

"You are." Satine said, sitting down on the couch. Waving her hand to excuse the guards, she brought me with her. "You are only half Mandalorian, half Kryze. Your father cannot know you exist... At least as his or my daughter."

"Promise you will answer two questions then." I say.

"Within reason." Satine answers, nodding. 

"Did you love him, and is there any possibility of me meeting him in some subtle way?"

Satine paused, and told me, "yes, I loved him. And yes, you have met him."

"Thanks Mom." I can see a little sparkle light up in her eyes when I call her 'Mom'. "Now let's get ready to kick those lying senator's butts!" I tell her. "Hypothetically, and verbally of course..." I correct myself when I see her face.

-:x:-

I wait on the flat. Mother left in a red dress and cloak with gold trim only twenty minutes ago. She should be back in another twenty. I still had the news going, and I was glad I did. A report of my mother, yes, the pacifist duchess of Mandalore, murdering someone!

Studying a picture shown as the "evidence", I realize that the "weapon" was simply her deactivator. Any shot apon a being would just cause a little shock, but on a Droid, it would override the system and cause it to, well, deactivate. But the blaster shot on the victim was definitely NOT from mother.

"Shalena!" I hear my communication device crackle with my mother's voice. 

"Duchess?" I greet her. (We are careful in case our com were to be hacked)

"I have been-"

"Wrongly accused of murder." I finish.

"The security is hunting me!"

"Then they will visit here too. I can't do anything!" I remind her.

"Stay there. I know someone who can." She told me.

-:x:-

Half a standard hour later, I stand on the steps of the Senate building. And I see General Kenobi too! Ducking behind a pillar, I wait it out. Again. 

Then Mother comes up the steps! She is turning herself in!

"I heard you are looking for me." She said to the guards of the Senate building, her hands up in surrender. She galnces in the direction of Obiwan, I I understood her plan. She was delivering a copy of the real holorecording through Obiwan! She is genius!

-:x:-

I returned to the flat, and over three hours later, mother returned. She had been released, and the Clones were no longer being dispatched to Mandalore!

"Thank goodness!" Mother said as she woke me up on the couch, apparently I had been snoring quite loudly. 

"I wish I could have been there!" I said.

"No. You would have whipped out your lightsaber, infront of Obiwan, had you accompanied me." She told me. 

"You were attacked?!?" I asked.

"In the streets by a death Watch assassin. Buy Obiwan saved me."

"He sure saves you alot!" I laugh, and try to cover how grumpy I am about being woken up.

"He sure does..." Satine looked down, and smiled.

Force, they were so in love.


	5. Chapter 4: that day I thank the force that I skipped tea

"Do you remember Senator Padmé Amidala?" My mother asked. We were back on Mandalore, and Mother was still trying to find another person to replace Pre Vizla (whom mother had forgotten to mention had betryed her on Concordia, and was now the ladder of the Death Watch) and Talk Merrick.

"The pretty burnette who flirted with Skywalker?" I asked.

"Yes Shalena. She's coming for a visit, and will be here tomorrow. I plan on giving her a proper Mandalorian welcome."

-:x:-

 

"Mother." I nod, greeting her as she strode into the room. I go silent when I see Senator Amidala behind her. Luckly, Padmé didn't notice the title I used on Satine, and I quickly changed my posture to that of a handmaiden. Bowing to both of them, I smile at Padmé. The senator nods back in recognition, and continues her conversation with Mother.

"The trade federation sould not be your soul source of supplies, I agree. The black market is not to be trusted." Padme stated.

"I know senator, but I need to expand my views, and find a better option for importing supplies for my people. Corruption cannot feed thousands." Mother remarked.

"Yes, and we all must work together to do so." Padme said with a determined look.

"Let us adjourn for dinner." Duchess Satine told Padmé. "Shalena, please join us."

Smiling with the joy of being allowed to attend, I follow quietly. 

Padmé turned as she walked, probably wondering where she has seen me. "Did you stand with the Duchess at the Senate?" She asked. "You're awful young to be an advisor or guard."

"I was there indeed senator. But I am a mere companion. I support and assist the Duchess. I tell Padmé, keeping up the handmaiden facade. I sense the wave of relief roll off the duchess, then stop. 

"Padme, this is a highly classified secret." Mother stops, and touches Padmé's shoulder. "Shalena here, she is my biological daughter."

"What?" Padmé looks between me and mother. "The resemblance is clear. But... I didn't know you had a daughter." 

"Neither does Mandalore." Mother warns Padmé subtlely. Don't tell anyone, she warns. "Shalena is my handmaiden in public, but my guard, supporter, and daughter in private."

"Guard?" Padmé looks at me. Mother nodds, and I let Padmé get a peek at my lightsaber. 

"I shall tell you on the way." Satine says, and we leave the hall, walking to the dinning room. "She left her Foster home on Concordia, our moon, and came here."

"Could she have been a Jedi?" Padmé asks, still in shock. 

"Yes." Mother answered, sitting down in the chair that a servant pulled out for her, and Padmé did the same. I sat down on the left side of the my mother, and used everything my foster parents had taught me about manners.

Food was served, and I stayed silent, listening to my mother and Padmé, who seemed to study me alot. "Tell me, Padmé," mother started, "how do you feel about the republic's war with the separatists?"

"It's all very complicated. As you know, in the Senate, the chancellor says it's all going very well, but," Padmé paused, "my sources say otherwise."

"And how does that make you feel?" Mother prompted the younger woman.

"There are times I wish I could follow Mandalore's lead," Padmé took a breath. "In neutrality, but not just in the war."

"And the politics as well, the contamination of greed reaches down within the republic. Cooperations, trade guides, to many senators serving their own interests."

"There are still those working to overcome the corruption... And believe it to be possible." Padmé reminded her.

"Enough of the derary talk. A new hospital has been oppened. Tomorrow you and I shall visit. See true good at work." Mother raised her glass. "It will do us good." And they toasted to that.

-:x:-

The next morning, I accompanied mother once again. I stood behind her as the ships ramp lowered, and mother's face fall as she saw children being carried in on stretchers. Running off the ship, I followed slowly, my eyes darting and scanning for any danger. "What's going on here?" Mother asked one of the people carrying a stretch with a child writhing in pain, clutching his stomach.

I have no idea. But someone is handling the situation. He's inside." The man answered, and I followed mother diligently. The inside of the hospital was crowded with even more children, all my age or younger. Parents cradled their children, begging for an answer.

Mother was horrified. We went further, and there were even more children. "What is happening here?" She asked a doctor.

"Duchess, I'm sorry no one has gotten to speaking with you, but these children all have been poisened."

"How?!?" She knelt down by a child.

Padmé and I both stood, just as horrified.

"We don't know. And it's not just here, I'm afraid." The doctor answered. "We have reports from across the planet."

Mother reached out a hand, and gently touched the child. 

"Have you identifyed a cause?" Padmé asked.

"Well, the children all came from the same school." The doctor said. "We are testing their food to find something, perhaps we can create an antidote. But it may take some time."

"Which they may not have." Satine said. I could see the anger and pity in her eyes.

-:x:-

We headed back to the palace, and mother dismissed me. "We will figure this out." She told me.

"I'll be in the foundation bacement." 

-:x:-

"Shalena? Shalena come in." My mother called through my com.

"Yes mom? Have you found something?"

"I want you here with me. You will watch, and learn."

Heading to the lift, I groan. "This better be interesting." I sigh, mimicking my mother and an extremely rude manner. I was having fun down here. I had found a blaster, and was using the force to levitate and pull it's trigger, and I would deflect the blaster bolts back on a target, where I had drawn the red demon from my dreams.

It was fun.

-:x:-

I slump as I stand by Padmé, and mother sits. The highest and most trusted Mandalorian guards congragate before us.

"Thank you all for coming. I suppose you're all wondering why I asked you here. As my personal guards, you are the only ones I can truly trust to investigate this matter. We have little time. That is why I have asked for your help. Padmé?" Mother told the guards.

"Each of you will be getting a comlink and datapad. Means of direct communication and locations you should investigate." Padmé said.

" This must be a closed loop affair." Satine commanded them.

"Hundreds of children have been poisened." Padmé explained.

"They are our children! And they need our help! This is a Mandalorian matter, and we must find out who dares poisen our children!" Satine gave a speech like command. "Thank you. Thank you all." She finishes.

I walk up to mother, and she nodds to me to follow. 

"So, where do we start?" Padmé asks.

"The schools." Satine answers.

-:x:-

I waited in the speeder, and Padmé and mother went in. When they finally returned, Mother told me, "slabin. Their tea contains slabin."

"I thought slabin wasn't poisonous." I said, and fiddled with the beads I had attached to my lightsaber. 

"It's in a high consentration." Padmé explained. "We are heading to the docks to find who imported it."

-:x:-

"Everything is here, Satine." Padmé said, scrolling the manifest of the imports. 

"Everything except the tea import records." Mother looked closer.

"It looks like the schools import log has been erased." Padmé observed."there is no record of the tea shipments.

Suddenly, the superintendent backed off, and began to run away. I started to jog after him.

"Superintendent?" Satine called after him. "Hold it right there!"

I glared at him, and stepped in his way. 

"I'm actually on my way to the hospital!" He stuttered. I put a hand on my saber. Satine flicked her hand, telling me not to take it out yet. "I have to go!" He pushed me aside, and jumped into the speeder parked there.

"Stop him!" Satine told her guards. Me included.

I force jumped on to the speeder behind him, and the guards took another, slamming into the superintendents speeder. I pusshed him forward, where the guards hauled him back to mother. "Tell me what's going on, for my guards will not be as conversational as I am!" She treatened.

I grinned, and stepped back beside mother.

"Satine!" Padmé was in shock at mother's behavior.

"Padmé please." Satine raised a hand. "Where did you get the tea?!?" She asked the superintendent.

"Please. I never meant to harm anyone, I, I just, I needed to cut costs. The schools budget was to low!" The man tried to defend himself. I shake my head at mother. He lies.

"The schools have received sufficient funding from the government!" Satine argued.

"Look, they offered me a great deal. I could use some money for myself to, but I didn't know the drinks were poisened!"

"All this because you were greedy?" Padmé cut in.

" I am not the only on making money on this operation! There are others! More guilty then I am!" The superintendent tried to shake the blame.

"Was death Watch part of this?" Satine questioned.

"Death Watch?" The man gasped. "I don't know! I worked with a middle man. An importer. His name's Sideek. He works for a shipping company not to far from here!" The man spilled.

I reached for my belted lightsaber. This criminal was going down.

"Tell us where." Satine told him.

-:x:-

I waited behind again, and when mother returned with Padmé, I asked. "Who can I go bring in for you?"

"Nobody yet. We are going to meet the shipment tonight. We will be at the docks."

Later, I followed mother and Padmé as they snuck around, I tried to sense any danger. I could. It was strong. 

"I have to say, when I came to visit, I hadn't pictured us in such an informal setting." Padmé joked.

"Yes, well, from what Master Kenobi tells me," I peeked up when I heard mother say that name, "that during your ten years as queen, you became familiar with such excursions."

"One can only survive the courtly formalities for so long." Padmé said, creeping along.

"Then we are of the same mind." Satine joked back.

We finally made it to the dock, and ducked behind a wall. "Duchess, there is a shipment arriving." The guard quietly announced.

Watching, my mother guessed, "smugglers."

"We will soon find out." Padmé answered.

"Shall I call in more security?" The guard asked.

"No. Let's wait and see what transpires." Mother said. She trusts me to protect her. "Look. A customs official." She points, to a man, who approaches the shipments.

"How can they opperate with such impurity?" Mother asked after watching the importer pay the cosums official for not inspecting. "I need to find out how far up this corruption goes in this chain of command."

-:x:-

The next afternoon, I accompanied mother again, to the docks. When we arrived with a patrol unit ready to make arrests, we came across guards infront of a warehouse.

"Satine, what are those guards doing there? Did you order them there?" Padmé asked.

"No." She turned to the man in charge. "What are they doing there?" Satine asked. I waited for a command.

"Duchess i have been with you the whole time." The man told her. I nodded to mother. He was telling the truth.

Approaching the guards, the man I chare ordered, "guards, let us inside."

"We are under strict orders not to let anyone in." The guard answered.

"Do you know who this is?" The man referenced to mother.

"I command you to open these doors!" Mother ordered.

The two guards look at each other then attempted to punch mother. I jumped in between and smacked the man as hard as I could upward in the face, and heard the crack of breaking his nose. The man punched the other guard, knocking him out. I finished the job on the first one, punching him as hard as I could in the stomach, making him crumple, then kicking him in the face. He probably saw Stars. He was unconscious too.

The man opened the doors. "Hold it right there!" He ordered to the illegal bargain. The aliens pulled out blasters immediately trying to shoot mother and Padmé. I ignite in my saber, happy to finally be able to use it in front of Padmé. Deflecting Blaster bolts, I sent them right back to the attackers. Mandalorian guards used their staffs to do the same.

Jumping from the outside of the building, the other Mandalorian guards set up their Shields as a wall. The Man In Charge brought one alien down, but was hit in the hand where his Blaster went flying. Padme saw it.

Running back out of the building, Padme had an idea. Pushing a large shipping container, we use it as a wall as we fought back, minus mother of course.

When the last of the aliens have been defeated we walked out. Arests were made, and I put away my lightsaber as if it were never there. "Impressive, for a senator." A guard remarked about Padmé.

"Good job Shalena." Mother nodded.

"We need to know who is covering for them." 

"Indeed daughter."


	6. Chapter 5: In Which Prime Minister Almec Is Super Annoying

Standing on the landing pad behind mother, I watch as the Jedi star ship descends.

"My lady, if I may, what do the Jedi know of our ways? Do you really want them meddling with our children's education?" Almec asked mother.

"Surely there's nothing to fear from exposing them to new ideas, Prime Minister." Satine answered.

Disembarking, the two Jedi, one I recognized as Skywalker, approached. I begged the force that Skywalker wouldn't recognize me... He did see me in my undertunic... Ugh.

"Duchess Satine." Skywalker bowed, kissed Mother's hand, and I could see the smirk on his face. Yup, he was thinking about the Coronet. "Prime minister Almec" he greeted the minister. I was kinda hoping Skywalker would kiss Almec's hand too, just for grinns, but it didn't happen.

"Master Skywalker, it's so good to see you again." Mother said. I almost bust out laughing, I'm sure mother was thinking about the Coronet too. "And this must be a your padawan I assume."

"Yes my lady." Anakin nodded. "May I present Ahsoka Tano." 

I looked at the pretty young female Togruta, and realized she was probably my age. I'd love to talk to her.

" Duchess, prime minister" she greeted them.

"I'm grateful that the Jedi Council is able to spare the two of you to help in the education of our future peace leaders of Tomorrow." Satine said, and smiled at Ahsoka. "Please thank Master Yoda for me."

" Uh, I'm afraid that with our limited resources I must return immediately to the battle immediately." Anakin said.

"So you will not be staying Master Skywalker?" Almec asked.

"No." Anakin answered. " But I assure you that Padawan Tano is a highly capable Jedi, and has the full confidence of the council."

"Very well." Almec said."well, cadet Korkie, Amis, Lagas." Three teenagers that I had been chatting with earlier stepped-up. "These are some of the cadets from the Royal Academy, Whom you will be instructing, Padawan Tano."

"Nice to meet all of you." The Togruta said kindly.

"What a fine weapon, may I see it?" Korkie stepped up. Ahsoka smiled, and reached for her lightsaber. I almost laughed again. If he knew and he been standing less than three feet of a lightsaber (mine) this entire time maybe you would have asked me too!

"I'm afraid not. Because of Master Kenobi's recent visit, and the trouble that followed, I'm afraid that offworlders may not carry weapons on Mandalore." Almec stepped between them.

Ha. I'm a Mandalorian... Well, half Mandalorian. 

"Master obiwan caused trouble?" Ahsoka seemed quite shocked. "That's a first."

Anakin sighed. "Just give me the light saber." He held his hand out. Ahsoka unclipped it from her belt and placed it in her Master's Hand.

"Thank you for respecting our ways Master Jedi." Mother said.

A clone came running from the ship, and addressed Skywalker. "I'm sorry for the interruption but we really should get back to the battle. General Fisto is expecting us." 

"If you'll excuse me?" Skywalker turned, and returned to his Starship.

Ahsoka stayed, and I stepped into a flanking position behind mother as the cadets lined up with the guards at attention. Ahsoka stepped up beside mother, walking back.

-:x:-

I was in my mother's appartments when the bell on the door rang. Jumping up from the couch, I step beside the guard who oppened the door. Only to reveal three cadets and my cousin, Korkie. Stepping aside, I him ask, "aunt Satine, may we speak with you?"

I watch them pass by when mother approved. "Of course Korkie, come in." She stood up from the couch, where she had been teaching me how to analize import supplies.

"We did some investigating. There is no food shortage." Korkie told Mother. "We found stores of food in the government port."

"And how would you know this?" Satine asked, sitting back down again. Korkie joined her. I stood behind the couch, listening as I played with the fold of my brown tunic.

"That doesn't matter now." Korkie quickly said.

"I beg to differ." Satine argued.

"We made a recording of a secret meeting between someone who we know is a government official and a black marketeer." The burnette cadet said.

"That why everything costs so much and people are starving. " A blonde cadet told her.

"We need your help to find the one who is responsible." Korkie finished.

Putting a hand on Korkie's shoulder, Satine said, "this is a serious matter, I agree. But the source of this evil maybe more than you cadets may be able to handle." She stood up. I followed, studying the force's opinion on the conversation. I sensed danger and a quickening, so to say.

"But people can be deceiving. And you don't want to get yourselves into trouble." Satine showed them the door.

"But auntie don't you see? You can't ignore this!" Korkie argued.

" I wont. Trust me. But for your own safety, you must let me take care of it." Satine guided the teens to the door, and I stood beside her again. I really wanted to go with the cadets, and make a few friends, and have some fun saving the planet. But I knew mother wouldn't approve. 

"Now run along all of you, consentrate on your studies, there will be a time to save the world when you are a bit older." She closed the door. I turned to mother.

"Shalena, we need to investigate this matter imedietly." She told me.

"But what if they are right?"

"I trust my nephew."

"When can he know I'm his cousin?"

"In time, Shalena, In time." She hugged me.

But in only twenty minutes, the door was knocked down. "Duchess Satine is under arrest for corruption!" The guard said, and prime minister Almec stepped forward. 

I stepped in front of mother and reached for my lightsaber. "The duchess is innocent." I threw back. 

"Almec, what is the meaning of this?" Satine asked. I crouched down, ready to spring up and fight. I drew my lightsaber, but kept it hidden between my arm and torso.

"You are under arrest for corruption!" He repeated. 

"And where is the evidence for my supposed crime?" Mother stood strait and tall, and touched the small of my back, signalling for me to hide my saber.

The guards loyal to mother stepped forward, holding their staff and Shields. 

"You have been selling the imported food to the black market, neglecting the needs of the people of Mandalore, letting them starve!" He declared.

"Lies." I growled.

"Shalena. Step back." Satine commands. I stay. "Shalena." She warns, and I stand up too, still half infront of mom.

"Surrender to the law." Almec orders.

"You may examine every one of my actions. I am innocent." Satine said.

"You are guilty of corruption!" Almec says. "Take those traitors in!"

And the fight began. My lightsaber was tucked in my belt, so it was not taken. I was forbidden by Mom not to use the force, but I used it anyway to strengthen my kicks and punches. But I was captured anyway. They marched mom and I through the castle and across the courtyard, and toward a transport to the jail. That's where I take my chances. 

Timeing it just right, I force jumped up, and kicked the guards in the head before bolting. Running as though my life depended on it (which it might) I ran to the fence. "After her!" Almec yells. I stand on the railing, and see a platform below. I can't just melt into the crowd. Unlike most mandalorians, my hair goes to about my waist, not my shoulders. And my clothing is strange bright dark not the usual light, soothing colors.

Jumping to the platform, I use the force to soften my fall and look up to see the guards leaning over the rail. I keep running. I can't risk them getting to Speeders and finding me that way. I run until I remember my mother I can't go back for. I need to help her Escape.

Somehow.

-:x:-

I crouched near a vendor, my hair tucked in the collar of my undershirt, teased to look short. I was about to try and get to the dormitories of Mother's personal guards when my com crackled. "The duchess calls all guards to the prison." Senceing no trap, I flash my palace ID chip and take a transport to the prison. I use the chip again to enter, and ask a guard there, "what is going on?" 

"The duchess has revealed Almec as the true traitor." The guard answered.

Well done mom, if it's true. I think, running through the hall where I sense Padawan Tano's force identity along with my mother's.

I peek around the corner, and see Almec fallen on the ground, a shock collar on. "Am I too late duchess?" I ask.

"A tad." She answers. She seems tired. 

"And who are you?" Ahsoka asked. 

"Shalena, master Jedi. Shalena Obanna." I use my middle name in place of my last. It's not a lie. 

"She is a handmaiden." Satine says. No lie either. I am a fake handmaiden in public.

I watch as Almec is raised up into his new prison home. "As you may know by now, I didn't bring you here just to teach children." Satine turned to Ahsoka. "I knew something was amiss, but I had no one to Trust. I thought if I brought a Jedi, especially one that's a friend of Senator Amidala, we may figure it out."

"I never doubted you duchess." Ahsoka nodded.

"Neither did we." Korkie said, and the cadets came and hugged Satine, me included.


	7. Chapter 6: I Find Out Who My Father Is In The Worst Possible Way.

"No!" A muffled sob and a cry of anguish bellowed from my mother. I jumped up from the chair where I had been studying Mandalorian history. 

"Mom?" I asked, leaning over next to her. 

"He's dead! How could he die? Your father is dead!" She almost wailed, tears pouring down her face. 

"Who?" I try to see the data pad, and when I do, I see that there are two messages. One from Padmé, and one from Anakin. Skimming down, I see the words: funeral, street shooting, condolences and such. But then I saw the name : Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi.

My eyes go wide and I stumble back, I've never fainted before, but I guess this is it. Why didn't I see it? My father is the Great Negotiator, General of the republic army, and a Jedi master. 

-:x:-

"Shalena! Shalena!" I heard mother say. I open my eyes. Tears are still falling from hers, and she sits down next to me on the floor. "Daughter, I'm so sorry."

"Obi-wan Kenobi... The general? He's my father?" I ask, shaking. No wonder I have the force! 

"Yes." Satine held me, her hand in my hair.

"How? He's a Jedi!" I asked, rubbing my eyes. "Well, I know how, but-?"

"Almost fifteen years ago, we met on Corosaunt a year after our year together, and I was there to explain to the Senate why Mandalore would not supply armor for any future armies of the republic. We talked, and he left my flat the next morning. A nine months later, you came along." She kept choking up while she explained, and I just cried. I mean, I knew they confessed their love, Skywalker and I were there.

But he was my father. 

The perfect Jedi, the epitome of the Jedi code was my father.

-:x:-

I walked beside mother as she solemnly boarded the now repaired Coronet. I stayed with mother the whole, quiet trip, and was still silent when we got off at the Jedi temple. My mother was dressed in dark colors, and I pulled my cloak over my brightly colored undershirt and belt unter a brown tunic. I took my hand, and held Mother's arm. We were guided by a waiting Jedi, and we're lead down to a large hall. 

I stared around in wonder. So this was the famous Jedi temple. Where I would have grown up if mother had turned me in as the force sensitive baby I was. "He would have been so proud of you." Satine had told me.

We filed into a large room, where everything was dark. Jedi stood in the rows of benches, and Padmé approached us. Senator Amidala gave mother a compassionate look, and whispered, "I'm so sorry. Anakin told me you were close." This just sent mother into another round of tears.

"Shalena." Padmé nodded to me. 

The whole time was quiet. I recognized Aksoka Tano standing beside Padmé. And Skywalker stood at the head. A covered body was resting on pedestal, and I heard Ahsoka tell a Jedi next to her, "I'm worried about Anakin. He hasn't spoken a word since it happened."

Mother kept her hand over her mouth, trying to hold back the tears. I stood right behind her, helping a hand on the small of her back. Finally, the pedestal lowered into the floor, and two panels slid over it. When they clicked together like a key and lock. But it not only locked away my father, but my mother's heart with him.

-:x:-

When mother was the last one still in the room, which was lit up with the golden beam emanating from the grave, mother kneeled down next to it, and her hand rested on one of the panels. "Goodbye Ben. My dear Obiwan. I love you." I heard her whisper before finally standing again. We left the hall, but my mother no longer glided in her steps. They were hollow steps, echoing through the temple.

 

-:x:-

(Ahsoka's POV)

"Master? Did you see the girl standing with the duchess? She was there on Mandalore." Ahsoka was whispering to Anakin.

"She was on the Coronet." Anakin said. But his mind was elsewhere.

"Who is she?" Ahsoka asked. "I read her force signature. She was familiar. But not a Jedi."

"I know Ahsoka." Anakin still stared into space, a hard glare permanent on his face.

"And I could sense a kyber crystal."

"There were many Jedi in the room, Ahsoka."

"Yes master."


	8. Chapter 7: My Father lives and I almost strangle him.

Mother was quieter. She no longer carried an aura of calm serenity where ever she went. Satine was just, well, different. Ever since Master Kenobi died, she was hollow, and she didn't snap, she just went on with her duty to help and guide Mandalore. I, on the other hand, was aboslutly baffled. How could he be dead?

My dreams usually come true unless I prevent them. But the man who was supposed to cradle my mother's impaled body was dead. And he had been for several weeks. 

Mom was tired all the time, and I could really see it. The dark circles under her eyes were always there, and I was stuck with the more tedious jobs Mother would give me. She was... Depressed. And it made me mad. 

-:x:-

"Duchess, a visitor demands an immediate audience." A guard stepped in.

I didn't turn around, but kept scrolling on my data pad.

"Bring them in." Mother composed herself, throwing on her facade of dignity.

The guard reappeared a moment later, this time with a man who was dressed as a Jedi, with a shaved head and beard. I didn't recognize him, but mother did. She jumped up from her desk, the only smile I've seen from her in the last month lit up her face.

"Oh Obiwan!" She breathed, and then stepped back. "You're dead."

"No, my dear. I am very much alive." He said, reaching out to take her hand. Mother pulled away.

"How?" Was her hard answer.

"I had to go undercover, to save the chancellor." The man answered.

"But you had to DIE?!?!" Mother was mad. So was I. This man, Obiwan Kenobi, was the reason behind Mother's depression. I glared. 

"My dear if I had been able to tell you beforehand, I would have. Anakin didn't even know."

"I went to YOUR FUNERAL!" mother pressed her lips into a firm line. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Yes, Anakin told me. I came to give you a personal apology." Obi wan said.

"So... what I just went through... Meant nothing." She shuddered a little. Then reached up and I could see she wanted to slap him. But she didn't.

"I deserve it, Satine. I know." He reached out and took her hand in midair. Mother let the tears fall, and Master Kenobi let some fall to. He wrapped his other arm around her, and mother rested her hands on his chest. I was appalled. How could she just... FORGIVE him?

I stood in shock.

Mother took her free hand and touched the stubble growing back on his cheek. "You look better without the beard." She whispered.

"It's not my job to impress." He whispered back.

I marched over. "You..." I growled. And I slapped him for mother. "Caused all this!" 

"Shalena!" Mother turned to me. 

"He betrayed you, buir! He did this!" I used the Mando'a word for 'parent'.

"Shalena. He had his reasons. No reason to strike him." Satine said. "You are dismissed. Go! I cannot have you making unwise decisions." 

I backed up, and kept glaring at Kenobi. My father. Then I turned and fled.

-:x:-

In an hour, I returned, and knocked. I had my lightsaber with me, and I entered to see Kenobi explaining his mission to Satine.

"And you must be Shalena." I continued to glare at Kenobi.

"Shalena." My mother said in warning.

"Yes. Shalena Obanna." 'Kryze-Kenobi' I finished in my head.

"You carry a weapon." Kenobi studied me.

"I do." I stepped over to mother.

"What kind?" 

I glanced to mother for permission, but she flicked her fingers. Instead of my saber, I pulled out a vibro-blade that mother didn't know about from my belt. I tossed it to Kenobi. He caught it.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Shalena Obanna." Mother answered. "My handmaiden, supporter, and she is the youngest advisor a Mandalorian leader has ever had. She finished the highest levels of schooling by tweleve. Shalena is also my body guard." 

I mentally winced. I BARELY passed those levels... Hardly finished them in fact.

"She is force sensitive." Kenobi whispered.

"She is a talented young girl." Mother said.

"She seems so indeed."

I was still glaring. "You spread alot of pain with your death, Master Kenobi." I stated.

"I know." He said slowly. As if he meant it.

"Then don't die." I said. "Or I will slap you again in the duchess's honor."

"Shalena!" Mother raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh, and sorry for striking you earlier."

"All is forgiven." Kenobi nodded. 

-:x:-

Later that evening, I held my face in my hands. I slapped a Jedi!

Ugh this is terrible...


	9. Chapter 8: today's schedule? Run for my life.

Mother burst into my room. "Daughter. You need to go. Hide yourself. Seek out your aunt, Bo-Katan. But you must run. Don't let them find you. Don't bring attention to yourself. Okay daughter?"

"What's going on?!?" I ask.

"The import docks have been breached by criminals. They are massacres in the streets. Go. The people are sure to come for me." Satine said.

I tucked my vibro-blade and lightsaber in my belt. Following her out, Satine orders to guards to escourt me outside of the palace. I reach for mother, and promise, "I will come back for you Mom." Satine touched my cheek, and turned.

"Run. Survive this. Please daughter. Don't stop running!"

"May the force be with you mother."

"And you, Shalena."

So began my mission. Survive, and bring mother out alive.

-:x:-

When I made it to the streets, I tucked my hair into my collar and teased it to appear short.

I didn't have a cloak, but I tried to blend in with the terrified civilians.

There was a mob outside the castle, and I melted into it. Mother was giving a speech, telling everyone not to panic. Suddenly, warriors that I could only place as Death Watch swooped in from the air. Then Pre Vizla himself introduced himself, winning the support of the people around me. I was horrified.

I ran through the crowd, and glanced up at the balcany where Mother was formerly addressing the people. She was being arrested!!! 

Dodging to an ally, I duck in, and squish myself in between two waste containers. And cry.

-:x:-

Almec is prime minister again! I heard it from the from a civilian while I was gathering food. I was slowly making my way to the docks when I heard Almec telling the people that MOTHER MURDERED PRE VIZLA! what is it with people accusing mother of murder? I didn't believe a word of it, and I wanted to shout "LIES!!!" But mother said not to be noticed.

When I finally made it to the docks, I quietly snuck onto the Midday Star.

I have a plan.

-:x:-

Mother broke out, then was returned to custody. Thats what I heard from another person.

-:x:-

I was woken in the middle of my nap by the force. A Jedi was here. Sencing Master Kenobi, I power up my star ship. This is where the fun starts.


	10. Chapter 9: I Crash my starship into mother's throne room and make Maul totally cry for Mommy (almost)

I powered up the Midday Star, and closed my eyes as I used the force to guide me. I flew toward the palace, and was about to drive through one of the windows, when I swerved. I can't go crashing through the palace! Wait. Ya know what? Screw that. Time for a dramatic entrance.

Taking a deep breath, I run the Midday Star through the glass.

Opening my eyes again, I see the scene from my dream.

-:x:-

(Obi-wan's POV)

He wouldn't believe it. COULDN'T believe it. Satine was kneeling beside her throne, and Maul, his old adversary, was in control. 

"Your noble flaw is a weakness shared by you, and your duchess." Maul growled. He lifted Satine, choking her with the dark side. Obi-wan wanted to run forward, but he was held back by the death watch guards. "You should have chosen the dark side, master Jedi." Maul continued. "Your emotions betray you. Your fear, and yes, your anger. Let your anger deepen your hatred."

"Don't listen to him, Obi!" Satine struggled for breath. 

"Quiet!" Maul barked.

"You can kill me, but you will never destroy me. It takes strength to resist the dark side. Only the weak embrace it!" Obi-wan tried to put as much confidence into his words.

"It is more powerful then you know."

"And those who oppose it are more powerful than you'll ever be. I know where you're from, I've been to your village. The decision to join The Darkside was not yours to make. The nightsisters made it for you."

"Silence!" Maul yelled. "You think you know me?" He growled. "It was I language for years, thinking of nothing but you, nothing but this moment!" He gestured to Satine. His dear Satine. His love. 

"And now, the perfect tool for my vengeance is in front of us. I never planned on killing you, but I will make you share my pain, Kenobi." He lifted Satine higher.

Obi-wan was beat down.

Satine was thrust forward.

And shattering of windows broke the tension.

To everyone's suprise, a starship flew through the windows, and landed on the floor. Maul was frozen in suprise. So was Obiwan.

Shalena, the girl who had slapped him, jumped out of the starship.

A lightsaber burning blue.

-:x:-

(Back to Shalena)

I jump out of my star ship, my lightsaber ignited. I see the red man and Obiwan. But my plan only took me this far. "Get her!" Maul shouts.

Blaster shots come flying at me. I do my best to deflect them, but one got me in the leg anyway. I chop down two death watch soldiers, and cut the blasters of the others in half. Kenobi is shocked, but jumps into action. He takes care of the soldiers while I go for Maul. Levitating him and the yellow man, I thought them against the wall. Cracks form in the once beautiful throne, and I see Maul drop mother out of the corner of my eye. Mother starts to crawl away, but collapsed into unconsciousness. I see a trickle of blood from her lower back. That just infuriates me more. Maul raises his black lightsaber, and the yellow man goes after Kenobi. 

Suddenly, other Mandalorian warriors, whom I assume are on Mother's side, come flying on their jetpacks through the hole in the window which I'd caused. Obiwan, my father, ran to Maul while the new warriors went after the yellow man, who ignights a lightsaber of his own. A double sided red one. Obi-wan kept fighting, but he needed a lightsaber. Pulling out my vibro-blade, i yelled, "Kenobi!" And threw my saber to him.

Obi-wan caught it, and engaged Maul. We slowly retreated, and I ran to maul. Obi-wan was consentrated on fighting him, and I saw the yellow man still fighting the newcomers. Leaping up, I drove my vibro-blade into Mauls shoulder. I jumped off his back again, but not before a red flash and a hum flew by my ear. I saw a lock of my hair fall to the ground. "That was for Mother!" I yelled, and Maul turned to me.

I stared at him, and he advanced. Looking over my shoulder, I used the force to lift up Satine, and send her over to my Starship. Maul raised his two sabers, and I couldn't Dodge. 

"Shalena!" Obi-wan oppened his hand, and I summoned my lightsaber. And not a moment to soon. I turned on the saber in time to cover myself. Two sabers came down, but I wasn't strong enough to resist them. I was slowly backed farther, and farther backwards. At one point, he took the black lightsaber and used it to deflect blaster shots. I was on my knees now, and I had nothing else. No more tricks.

It wasn't until a warrior in Mandalorian armor kicked Maul in the side when I escaped from in the two sabers. I saw the same warrior attack Maul, and Kenobi in my pilots chair on my starship. Running to my ship, I see that mother is no longer there. My father must have brought her on. I board my ship, and the friendly warriors cover for us. I see Satine strapped into a chair, and Kenobi powered up my starship. He flew it from the room, and I could see Mandalore burning beneath us. I see the blaster shots and explosions through the chaos, and the other warriors joined us. The same one who had kicked Maul landed in the open door of my ship. She took her helmet off. 

"Thanks Aunt Bo." I say.

"Of course. Not get Satine out of here." She answers, her red hair flashing. "Give this to Kenobi." She handed me a lightsaber, which I lit up with my own, using two sabers to deflect shots. "Go with him and tell him to tell the republic what has happened."

"But that will lead to an invasion!"

"Yes, and Maul will die. But we will survive. Us Mandalorians always survive."

"Survive Aunt!"

"Survive, neice." Bo-Katan said. "Now go!" She jumped off, and flew away on her jetpack.

I closed the door. Now for the actual escape.


	11. Chapter 10: I have fun blowing stuff up and scare the life out of Kenobi.

"That's my seat!" I yell, running to the cockpit. Obiwan keeps flying, and I glare at him. "Move. That's my spot."

He continues to pilot, and ignores me. 

"Would you move so I can pilot?!?" I ask. 

"I'm busy getting us out of here!" Kenobi responded. "Now which of these is the main thrusters?"

"Those!" I piont to several levers and a joystick.

"Thanks!" He says, trying to dodge missiles shot from the jetpacks of Darth Watch soldiers. 

"Would you move?!?" I finally reach over him and push a button that sends more feul to the engine. 

"Thanks!" He keeps trying to fly. 

"Can I have my seat back?" My fingers dance across a data screen, and a red light flashes. "We've been hit in the right wing!" I tell him.

"I know!" Obi-wan tells me.

"If I was piloting, I would have it fixed by now!" I tell him.

Finally, Obiwan surrenders the pilot seat. I grinned as I slide in, and Obiwan keeps a hand on the data screens while I maneuver the ship past buildings and explosions.

"You have a fleet of Mandalorian ships behind you!" Obi-wan reports.

"I know!" I push the right thrusters, executing a banking turn to the left.

"Is this your ship?" He asks.

"Duh! I'm the pilot!" I tell him. We exit Sundari, and the surrounding white planes glow eerie silver. 

My ship is hit again, and we hear the engine groan.

"You are still being chased!" Obi-wan panicked.

"I know!" I put all my focus into dodging the flying missiles. I twist and turn, flipping the ship belly up once or twice. "Ok, when I say, hit the green button, then push the red one!" I tell Obiwan.

"What?"

"Now!" I say.

Obi-wan finds the buttons, and obeys me. The ship shoots out two green beams, and I yell, "awww yeah!" As the lasers flash through the Mandalorian ships behind us.

Yellow explosions illuminate the sky behind us, and I flew up toward space. "You still have two following!" Obi-wan said.

"Calm down Kenobi!" I can't use the laser trick again, but...

I flip a lever, and the Midday Star goes spiraling toward the ground. I put my hands behind my head and lean back. Waiting until we are a hundred feet until impact, I pull the ship up until I face my enemies. "This is for Mother and Mandalore!" I yell, the blaster on my left wing shooting up. I miss.

Ok... Over dramatic and not as epic as I thought.

Groaning, I wait for the other ships to start shooting, one flying right toward me on the right, and one flying straight towards us on the left, before I try something. Flying straight up, I see the ships destroy each other with their shots. 

I skim the Midday Star across the plain, and see a feul reserve. Shooting it, I blow it up.

"What was that for?" Obi-wan asked.

"Celebration! It was fun!" I say, nervously laughing. "Don't tell Mom."

"Satine is your mother?" He asks as I fly toward the stars. 

"Yup!" I answer, popping the 'p'.

We leave the atmosphere, and I set a course for Shili. A place I know.

Obi-wan is still shocked, and he finally sits down in the co-pilots seat. "And you have a lightsaber?" He asks. 

"Oh yeah, here's yours." I pull out his and my lightsaber, and hand them to him.

"Who trained you?" He was practically interrogating me!

"To fight? My foster parents." I turn the swich to hyperspace, and watch the swirling blues twist by.

"With a lightsaber." He made his question more specific.

"It's just instinct, I guess." I tell him, shrugging.

"You will tell me your past." He flows his fingers through the air. I feel the tug on my mind, but I easily resist it. 

"What are you doing? Trying to make me tell you stuff?" I smirk. "That trick won't work, sorry General Kenobi."

I almost laughed at his face. He was absolutely baffled.

"How old are you?" He asks.

"Fourteen. What's it with you and questions?" I stand up.

"Just curious." He says.

"I'm gonna go check on Mom." I tell him, glancing back to see him watching me with an utterly confused face, still holding my lightsaber.


	12. Chapter 11: I attend a really messed up family reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING.... MENTIONS OF BLOOD

*Warning: mentions of blood*

 

Walking back to mother, I unstrap her. Satine falls forward, and I catch her. I can't pick her up, so I lift Satine with the force. Levitating her over to a small table, I roll her over so that I can see the cut on her back. It's not still dripping blood, but its trying to clot. 

I don't have any bandages, and I can't rip someone's clothing, so I reluctantly call over Kenobi.

"What do I do?" I sheepishly ask. The mask of complete bravery and knowledge fell away, revealing the scared and timid girl I felt like. 

"I thought you knew-" he took a breath. "We need bacta, bandages, and disinfectant." He tells me, a tender hand on Satine's back.

"I don't have any of that." I say.

"Every StarCraft has a first aid. Where did you get your ship?" He asked me.

"I fought a dude on Shilli for it." I said, stepping over to the storage and supply cabnets embedded in the walls.

"You won?" He wondered.

"Barely! That teenager was drunk!" I told him. "I barganed my vibro-blade if I lost. The idiot fell for it." I told him, laughing. Obiwan looked at me horrified. "What? I didn't use the force! I won fair and square. Even gave him the vibro-blade beforehand!" I laughed again

"You cheated him." Obiwan summarized.

"Nope. He shook my hand." I said, raising my eyebrows in effort to make a point.

"Aren't we headed for Shilli?" He asked.

"Yeah, Corvala to be exact, but thats not the city where I meet him." I told Obiwan. "I'm not stupid enough to go to the same place where I gambled for a starship." I said.

He still wears his Mandalorian armor, and says, "we need bandages."

"I know..." I think, and see him start to remove the armor off his arms. Finally ripping if the sleeves, he starts to rip those into bandages. Im tempted to whistle and poke his muscular arms, but that's my mom's job.

He carefully wipes the clotting blood from mother's back, and presses the black fabric to her lightsaber cut. Mother moans, and I hope she doesn't wake up. She doesn't, and Kenobi winds the ex-sleeves around Mother's torso. "That should hold till Shilli."

"I'll contact a friend, Adrina. Do you have a messager?" I ask. He shakes his head. 

"I left it on the Twilight. Which Anakin is going to be kriffed about." He mutters.

-:x:-

Less then an hour later, Mother woke up. "Obi?" She says, and he rushes to his side.

I sit in the pilots chair, my feet up on the console. "Hey Satine, I'm here." I hear him say.

"Obi, it hurts. By back hurts." Mother mumbled. "What happened?" 

"Maul almost got you." He answered.

"Shalena! What happened to her?" 

"Your daughter is quite skilled with a lightsaber." Obiwan told her.

"You know?" Satine fearfully asked.

"Yes, my dear." He whispered.

Silence.

Finally getting board, I step back into The hold. Mother is still on her stomach, one arm Under her head for a pillow. Kenobi is holding her hand, watching her. "Feeling better Mom?" I ask, leaning against the door frame.

"Daughter." Mother looks up at me."it's only a nick."

"Mom, we're heading to friends on Shilli. Andrina, the Togruta I told you about."

Mother hummed in response, and I walk over to Kenobi. "Can I have my lightsaber back?" I ask, holding out my hand.

My father slowly draws it out, and hands it to me.

It's almost a peace treaty. He trusts me.


	13. Chapter 12: *spoiler alert* mom doesn't die!!!

\---------- -:x:- ----------

Shilli ports are some of the cleaner kind in the Galaxy. Ill have to track down Adrina myself, and that's hard considering the millions of Togrutas living here.

Obiwan carries mother off the ship, until he helped her walk, and I use a few credits to pay for the Starship's parking. Stepping of into the crowded streets, we pass vendors selling everything from fruits to fabric to Droid parts. Heading toward sector #47, I hope that Adrina won't mind a few suprise visitors.

After a long hike, I finally make it to the Teraan house. "Let me do the talking." I tell Mom and Kenobi. Knocking, I wince. Please understand. I think. "Who are yo- Shalena, is that you?" A teenage Togruta opened the door. She had perfectly placed markings, and markings that resembled a necklace on her neck. 

"Yes   
"Yes. But I brought my companions. This is Obiwan, and Satine, but she is hurt." I say. It's not like they are gunna-

"As iN GENERAL OBIWAN KENOBI?" Adrina stared at him. Obiwan sighed.

"Shhhhhh! Yes." I try to hush her. "We are kinda on the run from a sith Lord who wanted to get Satine because he is absolutely crazy!" I whisper-scream into her ear. (Do Togrutas have visible ears?)

"Well then come in, Master Jedi." Adrina opened the door all the way, and we followed her in. The home was clean and tidy, except for two little twin toddlers running around in circles. Their Montrals and lekkus were blurry, their coloration would straiten out later, same as their faces. Adrina paid them no attention, until they stopped and stared at us, horrified. "Andi! Andi! What happened to their heads?" One shrieked. I smiled, cute nickname for Andria, then realized what the toddlers had said, and almost laughed. The little toddlers were wondering what happened to OUR facial markings, montrals and lekkus!

Adrina got down to their level. "They're human." She explained. "They are friends."

"Thank you so much Adrina." I say. "I only had enough feul to get to Shilli, and no medical supplies on my ship."

"Lawsie, my grandmother, should know what to do for Satine." Adrina said, stepping into a kitchen. An older Togruta looked up, and spooned something out of a pot on the stove. She had long montrals and lekkus, just like any older Togruta, and wore a long dress tied at the waist. 

"Who are these visitors, Andi?" Lawsie asked   
"Who are these visitors, Andi?" Lawsie asked.

"Lawsie, this is Shalena, remember her? She stayed with us for a while about two years ago." Andria answered. "One of her companions is hurt."

"Oh! And what happened to her?" Lawsie walked over. "Come dearie. Sit down." Lawsie referenced to a bench, and Satine sat down. "It's a cut on your back? Well I might be able to give you a much better bandage, we might have some bacta strips. Are you allergic to Higbane, dearie?" Lawsie asked.

"I don't even know what that is." Satine said. She glanced at Obiwan, but even he was clueless. I leaned against the door frame, while Lawsie presented a container of green leaves beaten to a slimy pulp. It didn't smell that great either.

Mother just smiled and allowed Lawsie to change the bandages, applying the slimy stuff. The elderly Togruta was gentle to move the bloodsoaked fabric from mother's outfit away from the wound. "It almost reminds me of a lightsaber cut." Lawsie mussed.

"It is." Obiwan answered. 

"Oh dearie what happened?" Lawsie asked. 

"I was almost impaled." Satine answered. 

The two Togrutas in the room blinked. "That's... Intense." Andria said slowly.

The sliding door opened, and a beautiful female Togruta entered. Her own markings were alot less stereotypical for Togrutas, and she wore a blue dress that matched her montrals.

Her own markings were alot less stereotypical for Togrutas, and she wore a blue dress that matched her montrals   
"Mom!" Andrina smiled. "Shalena came back!" 

"Oh how wonderful! Did she find her parents?" The woman asked. 

The room went silent. "Yes." I answered.

"Oh that's wonderful!" She answered, there own montrals swaying against her clothes. I remember her now. For Andria's mother, Tibba, everything was wonderful.

"Tibba dearie, please help me serve our visiters." Lawsie said, tying off the last bandage.

"Yes Mother." Tibba sighed. "And who is this?" She asked Andria.

"Jedi Master Kenobi, Satine, and Shalena." Andrina answered.

"Master Kenobi!" Tibba glanced at Obiwan. "What are you doing in these parts?"

"Simply met some trouble on the way of escourting Satine and her daughter to Coruscant." Kenobi answered.

"Oh! Satine is in danger?" Tibba was a terrible gossip.

"Yes." Kenobi answered.

Tibba hummed in response, and turned to Lawsie. "I heard galactic news in the market! Mandalore has fallen! Overrun by outlaws!" She said. "And third duchess murdered the man trying to fight back!" She said. "Can you believe it?" 

"That is Mandalore's problem." Lawsie responded.

"She didn't murder anyone." I spoke up. "The duchess is pacifist, and wishes for nonviolence." I tell them.

"How do you know, Shalena?" Andrina asked.

I wanted to say, 'i was there', or, 'tell them mother', but I didn't have anything else convincing. But my father stepped in. "I know the duchess. We are old friends. She would never murder for power. Much less for any reason." He told them. I noticed a few tears slip down mother's face. 

I could only do my best to support her.

-:x:-

The next morning, I refeuled the Midday star, bought a new first aid kit, and we left the Teraan family. Mother could walk better now, even though the lightsaber had nicked her spine. She and Obiwan had new clothes too, it wasn't exactly comfortable to wear sleeveless Mandalorian aromor, or the armor in general, for more then a day. And mother was dressed in a navy blue gown, her malnourished form from her time in prison still showing when she tied a sash around her thin waist. I stocked up on food, and we boarded the Midday Star, now that the right wing was fixed.

My own blaster burn on my calf was wrapped with a makeshift bandage, so it would be fine. 

Mother stood with me in the cockpit while I fired up the engine. Flying as gracefully as I could, (but still jerked anyway) I set the course for Coruscant. 

"Lower the ship." Kenobi said.

"What?" 

"Lower the ship." Obiwan told me.

I obey. 

He opened the door, and joggs underneath the ship. I see the flash of his lightsaber, and he comes back. A little metallic coin like object blinking red. A tracker.

A Mandalorian tracker.

"We need to go." He says, and destroyed the tracker.

"Agreed." And I let the ship ascend once more.

"To Coruscant." He tells me.

"I know."


	14. Chapter 13: I learn that tge Naboo like to party

We hit hyperspace quite easily, spinning through the tunnel of bright blue. Mother was sitting Behind me while I piloted the ship. The trip would only take about fifteen standard minutes, and I was ready to kick back and hopefully sleep at mother's flat, and I wanted some proper food and a shower.

-:x:-

Kenobi escourted Mother to her flat, and I followed. Satine waved her hand in front of the access scanner, but it blinked red. "Access denied." A Droid voice said. Mother tried again. 

Same result.

I tried.

It still wouldn't let us in.

Kenobi tried too.

"Access denied." It repeated.

"Ugh! Death Watch put it on lockdown!" Satine realized. 

"What?" I asked for an explanation.

"When a special code is put into the palace system, it sends everything into lockdown." She told us. "Maul or Death Watch must have tried to keep me out. What they don't know is that I have friends." She weakly smiled.

"Padmé?" I suggested. "Or I could-" I pulled out my lightsaber. 

"No, that will just cause more problems, Daughter."

"So...."

"I guess to Padmé's." Satine said.

-:x:-

We ended up at the Jedi temple because Padmé was gone to Naboo for some kind of festival. "What is it with them and parties?" Obiwan had sighed. "They just had the Light Festival."

We were given a guest room, and only twenty standard minutes past, a Jedi came to our door. "Shalena Obanna?" She asked, her blue head tails swaying almost in a hypnotizing away.

"Me?" I looked up. 

"Shalena? The council requested you're presence." She said.

"Am I in trouble?" I worried.

"Just bring your lightsaber." She said.

I glanced at mother.

Uh-oh.


	15. Chapter 14: The Jedi Council Makes Me Fight My Father.

I followed the young Jedi through the halls, every turn the same. One could get easily lost in this maze.

"What's you're name?" I ask her.

"Dantra." She answers with out turning around. "Dantra Tay." She says. The young Twi'lek looks only a little older then me, and she leads me to a lift. "This will take you to the council chambers." She tells me.

"Any tips?" I ask.

"Don't lie. Be respectful. Tell the full truth, no matter how strange." She tells me coldly. "And don't speak without being spoken to. They have the final say." She warned. "And may the force be with you. You'll need it." She scoffed.

"Thanks." I amile at her, slightly insulted.

I take the lift up alone, tapping my foot in impatience. Finally the doors open, and I walk as confidently as I can toward some large doors. I try to impress the other Jedi around me, so I walk boldly into... A bathroom. Mentally groaning, I hear the door close, wait a few seconds, then walk back out. There's another pair of larger doors on the other end. Oh. Those are the council chambers... I walk as confidently as I can toward them instead.

I'm about to push them open, and walk in boldly until I'm stopped by two short yellow lightsabers. Ok, never mind... I think.

"Can I go in?" I ask, annoyed.

"No." One of the temple guards answers. 

I wait a few seconds. "Now can I go in?"

"No." He repeats.

I wait another moment. 

"Now?"

"No."

"How about now?" I wave a hand in front of his mask.

"No."

I'm grumble slightly, and finally they step aside. I don't have to push them open, they just slide open on their own. I look up and step as bravely as I can into the room. It's circular, so that every member has an equal standpoint. I spot my father, now in jedi robes again, and I feel a bit better. I see many different species, including a little green one. But he was the least intimidating. 

I saw a beautiful female Togruta, one with a mask covering most of his face, another with a neck longer then my arm, and many more. They all sat strait and tall, except for my father, who sat with his legs crossed, lounging fabulously in his chair. Ah, I got my own fabulousness from him. I'm really not that fabulous... More derpy.

I stood, waiting for them to speak.

Silence.

"Hi?" I suggest. 

"What's your name, youngling?" I bald man leaned forward, studying me.

"Shalena." I answer.

"Your full name, that is not." The little green one spoke up with his somehow both squeaky and ragged voice.

"Indeed." The first agreed. 

"Shalena Obanna." I answer.

"Hmmm. Answer again, you must." The green one challenged me.

"Shalena Obanna Kryze." I say.

"The truth, but not the full truth, that is." Greenie told me.

"Who are your parents?" Another asked. He was obviously a water&land species, and he had enough head tails to deck out a whole Twi'lek family.

"Satine Kryze, the duchess of Mandalore, and my father doesn't know me as his own." I answered.

"Your father's name, do you know?" Greenie questioned.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Tell us, you must." He said. I was panicking. Mother told me- I know what to do.

"Mother called him 'Ben'." I glanced up to the Jedi master's, who are as dense as before. Obiwan froze, then relaxed. 

"Know him, you do, Obiwan?" Greenie turned to my father.

"Perhaps." Obiwan relaxed.

I stood in the center, my knees hurt.

"And you know the ways of the force?" The Togruta spoke up. Her voice was as beautiful as her.

"Some." I answered.

"You stole a Jedi weapon?" The first bald man was accusing me!

"No! Not from a Jedi! From a vendor on Shilli!" I answered.

"The weapon, belongs to you how?" Greenie asked.

"I held it in my hand. It was synced with her force signature." Obiwan came to my aid.

I felt a tugging on my belt, and Mr. Head tails summoned it from me. I glared. The lightsaber slapped into his hand. 

He ignited it, and declared, "fine craftmanship. We can identify its true owner later."

I was horrified! They just stole my lightsaber.

"Angry, you are." Greenie said.

"Well, yeah! He took my lightsaber!"

"Dependent upon the weapon, you are."

"It's my... It's.. my confidence." I answer.

"So without your lightsaber, you are vulnerable?" Baldy asked.

"No." 

"Right answer. Claim your weapon." Mr. Head tails opened his hand, and I pulled it through the air as fast as I could. The weapon punched me in the stomach. I didn't wince, but caught it. 

"She is a danger. If she falls to the dark side..." I heard Mr. Long-Neck muttered.

"Ignite the saber, you must." Greenie commanded. I did. 

He nodded to Obiwan, who stood. "Shalena." He said, and drew his lightsaber. I was horrified. Were they executing me?!?!? 

Obiwan walked toward me, and I held my saber in defence. The others stood, and drew theirs. 

"Duel, you shall." Greenie ordered. I was relieved. I mean, if they wanted to kill me, they would have already, right?

Kenobi waited for my attack. I was frozen with fear. He finally got my cue, and brought hi slightsaber down towards my thigh. I parried. I want for his sword arm, he blocked without a thought. He began to attack me, pushing me back. I blocked as much as I could. I finally realized that I had been staring at the Togruta, and was blocking Obiwan's saber at the same time! What the kriff! 

I closed my eyes, but somehow still knew where the slashes would come next. I ended up blocking them before he even swung his saber in that direction! 

But my awesomeness streak was ended when he got me in the thigh. I was shocked. The lightsaber didn't chop my leg in half! 

"What?" I breathed. 

"I turned down the power." Mr. Head tails said.

"You can do that?" I was amazed! 

"Yes, youngling." The Togruta sighed, facepalming.

"That is awesome!" I say.

"Now for you to duel with Master Ti." Baldy said. "Yoda wishes to observe." He referenced to Greenie. Oh. Greenie's real name was Yoda. Cool.

The Togruta stepped forward, and lifted her lightsaber. "Shaak Ti." She introduced herself. 

"Shalena Kryze." I answer the salute.

Her blue saber hummed past me, and I dodged. I swing my saber violently, and I was met by one behind me. Ah, the other master's had theirs drawn only to protect themselves. 

I lept forward, the small burn in my thigh preventing my usual speed. Master Ti used one hand to easily deflect my blows, and stood with an unchanged expression, strait and tall. Her montrals were bold and striking as she fought with ease. 

She had me pinned in only a few seconds.

Yoda raised his three fingered hand. The duel was over. I was panting, but neither Obiwan nor Shaak Ti had even changed their posture. I was easy.

"You are powerful, considering you are untrained in the force." Shaak stated.

"You have strength in the force. Untouched power." Mr. Head tails mentioned.

"You have skill in the art of wielding a lightsaber." Mr. Long-Neck gurgled.

"Shalena must be trained." Another said with a tall forehead and single ponytail spouting off the top of his cone-shaped head.

"But not as a Jedi." Baldy looked around at his fellow Jedi.

"No indeed. She is much to old. And we have possibly already made that mistake." A master said, her enchanting tendrils and purple eyes common of the Tholothian species.

"Trained against the dark side, Shalena must be. A danger, she could become. Watched closely, she will be." Master Yoda finished.

The it was. I was now a caged animal, to powerful to be released.

I was a Kenobi.

And they knew it.


	16. Chapter 15: Jedi do not understand the concept of bonding time.

Dantra met me in the lift, and asked, "how did it go?"

"I could have died!" I answer. 

"Yes, they can be intimidating at times." She nodded, and we desended through the Tower.

"Shaak Ti is really pretty." I tell her, hoping to make a friend.

"Yes. Master Ti is a beauty." She nervously answered. "Anything else?"

"I called Yoda 'Greenie'."

Dantra paled (as much as a purple and blue Twi'lek could) "to his face?"

"No. In my head, until I was told that his name was Yoda."

"I suggest that you address them correctly. They are master's. And every Jedi addresses them as such." Dantra warned.

I was quiet. "Who is your master?"

"Master Junoic. Biwena Junoic." She said proudly.

"Ah." I nodded. Who was that?

"And who taught you to wield a lightsaber?" She asked suspiciously.

"My foster parents taught me to fight. I am Mandalorian. Or, half Mandalorian." I tell her. I don't want t to share anymore.

"Mandalorian, huh?" She scoffed. "You guys used to kill Jedi." She glared.

"My mother is pacifist, and she leads the rest of Mandalore to the same idea." I answer. "We have changed."

"Your mother?"

"She believes strongly is pacifism." I tell her. Here, I am no daughter of a duchess. 

"Mandalore is corrupt, I assume?" Weleft the lift, and she lead me through the halls again.

"No. Not before the criminals took over."

"But you were taken over by criminals, and the duchess murdered the man trying to save Mandalore so that she could stay in power. Sounds corupt to me." Dantra argued.

"Why does everyone keep saying my mother murdered Pre Vizla! It was Maul! Ugh!" I groan, sighing. Dantra turns. She looks at me.

"Your mother is the Duchess of Mandalore?" She squints.

"Maybe?" I grin sheepishly, shrugging.

"Didn't know she had kids. Ahsoka told me-"

"You know Ahsoka!?!" I asked. 

"Yes." She nodded. "Padawan Tano is a friend of mine." She said.

"Sorry, but anyway, Ahsoka told me she had a nephew." Dandra finished.

"Yes, Korkie, my cousin."

"Are you the heir?" She asked.

"Yes, and no. I don't want to be duchess, and I could never keep Mandalore Pacifist. Let's just say I'm to impatient and I get mad easily." I told her.

"Anger leads to hate, hate leads to the dark side." She recited.

I recognized the door to the room where Mother and i were staying, and I thanked Dantra. Knocking, mother let me in, the door sliding open. "Duchess." Dantra bowed.

Mother was surprised, but smiled. "Master Jedi." She greeted her.

"Mom, meet Padawan Dantra Tay." I tell her. "Dantra, this is Satine, my mother." I tell her. 

"I must go. May the force be with you, Shalena."

"And with you."


	17. Chapter 16: Apparently This Is My Fault (But It Really Isn't)

Mother raised an eyebrow at me once the door was closed. "You told her who I was?" She asked sadly.

"So was a Jedi. I couldn't lie." I remind her. 

"How did the councileeting go?" She asked.

"They asked me alot of questions, stole my lightsaber, and made me duel with Dad and Shaak Ti." I tell her. "Sorry. Master Dad and Master Shaak Ti." I tell her, enunciating the 'master'.

Satine nodded. "How did you do?"

"I had a pretty awesome streak until they got me in the thigh. And Greenie was weird." I answer.

"Greenie?" 

"Sorry, Master Yoda."

-:x:-

Dantra came back to guide us to a guest dining hall, and stayed with us to guide us back. While I was finishing my bland food, I looked up to see a young Togruta walking toward me. Ahsoka! 

I scramble up to bow, and end up making a fool of myself. Ahsoka smirked, and came over. "Shalena Kryze. Master Yoda wishes to speak with you." She told me.

I glanced to Dantra, who realizes what I'm asking, and waves her hand. Go on.

I follow Ahsoka through the halls, and finally get the nerve to ask her, "why are you escourting me?"

"Because Yoda said that a familiar face and and a companion close in age range my help." She explained. Wait what? What was going on?

"So, you're the chosen one's padawan." I said. 

"Yes." She answered. 

"That's pretty cool." I try to smile.

"I guess. Anakin told me about you." She smirked.

"Let me guess. How I stood there like an idiot in my undertunic while my mother was about to be kidnapped?"

"Well, not the undertunic part!" She laughed. Huh. A Jedi that laughs. That's a first. 

"Uh oh." I say, hoping that it was a good thing.

"Just that you stood there wanting to help, but was willing to let him handle it." She told me.

"Okay." I answer. Ahsoka takes me up the lift, and we make it to another hallway. This one was quieter, more calm. Ahsoka put her finger to her lips. "Meditation rooms." She whispered.

I nod. 

She leads me to one. We enter, and there are three round chairs, will red cushions upholstered to the tops. Yoda sits on one, waiting. His eyes are closed, and he speaks. "Shalena Kryze. Welcomed you are. Meditation, have you learned?"

"Not really."

"Simlpe reflection, it is, until deeper into the force, you have grown." He told me. 

"Just empty your mind, Shalena." Ahsoka told me.

"Excused, you are, Padawan Tano." Yoda said, his eye still closed. 

Ahsoka bowed, and left. The door closed behind her. I stood, waiting.

"Sit, Shalena. Give yourself to the force, you will, as we speak." Yoda told me.

"Yes master Yoda." I obey. I copy his crosslegged position. Comfy.

"Questions, you have, youngling."

"Yes Master Yoda."

"In fear to shame your father, you are." He says.

I'm quiet.

"As a yes, I will take that." He says. "Questions, you need to ask. Questions... answers, they need." He was telling me to stop just looking at the surface.

"Correct, you are. A shame to your father, this would cause." He said. "But further reflection, this needs."

"Yes, master Yoda."

"Know your parents, you do." 

"Yes." I'm about to cry. This isn't supposed to happen.

"You turning to the dark side, a worse shame would be." He was warning me.

"Of course." I answer.

"A question, you have." He told me. 

"Why did I have to fight Master Kenobi and Master Ti?" 

"Your bond, to see. Your skill. Your empathy. Your power. Attachment to your father, you have." He told me.

"So..." I was kinda confused. Why did that matter?"

"The attachment to you, he has, for the daughter of his lover, You are." Yoda said.

Oh. To see of Obiwan knew me as his.

"Called him Ben, you did, and I knew." Yoda told me. I wince. Okay. Maybe that idea hadn't been so brilliant. 

"What of my mother?" I asked.

"The duchess, she was, and shamed, she will be, for her actions."

"So I am a mistake. A shame. A receipt to a love lost? That's what I am?!?" I was mad. He was telling me I shouldn't exist! I already knew that, but for him to just- ugh! "I don't know you. You don't know me. But I want you to know this, if you can't accept the idea of two people in love having me, then I'll just leave! I'm sorry that you can't accept my very existence, and if-"

"Silence! Shalena Kryze!" Yoda said. "Thoughts such as those, turn you to the dark side, they will. Say you were a mistake, I did not. Say I did not accept you, I did not. Suggest your absence, I did not." He calmly said. "Anger leads to hate, hate laeds to the dark side. Repeat that, you must."

He waited. 

I was stubborn.

He waited.

"Anger leads ro hate, hate leads to the dark side." I gave in.

"Confront your father, we must." 

I almost fell over.

"Confront your mother I will."

I almost fainted in fear.

"Confront your parent together, I shall."

I was so dead.


	18. Chapter 17: my father gets chastise for my very existence

I was still sitting on that Meditation thing when the door opened with a hiss. Obi-wan entered, and immediately knew what was happening. I could sense the waves of anxiety coming from him as he bowed. "You summoned me, Master Yoda?"

"I did." Yoda looked at him. "Sit, you must. Questions I have, for you."

"Yes Master." Obiwan sat down in the third pedestal.

"Know Shalena, you do?" Yoda asked.

"I just met her a few months ago." Obiwan said.

"Answer again, you must. Know Shalena, do you?" Yoda quized. I wanted to crawl in a hole and die. He wouldn't be getting in trouble had i not come to Corosaunt. I could have stayed on Shilli again. 

"She is the Duchess's daughter, body guard, and advisor. That I know."

"Knowledge detailing Shalena, I was asking, what I want, it is not." Yoda waited. His eyes closed again. "Say it, I will, if you cannot." 

"She is my daughter." Kenobi mumbled.

"Correct, that is. A serious matter, this is also." Yoda said. "Created before you were knighted, Shalena was."

"Yes master." His eyes had welled up with tears. He looked at me. Not as a Jedi master, but as a regretful father. 

"Ashamed, you are. Ashamed, you will be." Yoda said. "Discuss this with the council, I shall not. Cover this up, I must. Lose you, we cannot. Forseen for you, a great roll to play, I have." Yoda sighed. He looked a little pouty faced.

"And what shall become of Satine?" Obiwan asked. I was touched. He worried more about the mother of his child then about his own consequences.

"Separate you I should. Do so, I shall not. Relationships are forbidden. Forbidden, they shall stay." Yoda said. My father looked up. "Forgiven you, I have not."

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Kenobi sheepishly said.

"Meditate on this, we must. Call in Shalena's mother, the duchess, I shall." Yoda said.

This was worse then being chased by a Mandalorian fleet...


	19. Chapter 18: Greenie Gives Me The New Title Of: Shalena The Dilemma.

Ahsoka came back, this time with my mother in tow. Obiwan almost melted in her presence. She was still tired, and the bandages were a small outine underneith her long dress. She stood as tall as she could, and bowed. "Master Yoda, Master Kenobi." Mother greeted them.

"Greatly shamed, you are." Yoda said. "Birthed the youngling of a Jedi, you have." 

Mother was forcing herself not to cry. 

"Stepped over many rules and boundaries, you two did." Yoda sighed. "But change the past, I cannot." Yoda looked between them. "The rule against attachment, broken it, Obiwan has. To Keep us from a dilemma such as this, it should. Young and stupid, you were. Changed, you have. Change the dilemma, I does not. " Wow thanks. Dilemma. Another title to add to the list.

"Master Yoda, it was my fault entirely." Mother said. Ugh, I did NOT need that picture in my head.

"Do not blame the duchess, I was me who-" Obiwan started.

"Solve this problem, blaming yourselves will not." Yoda inturupted. 

I sighed loudly, reminding them that there was an underage viewer. 

"Brought a living bond into the world, you did." Yoda turned to Obiwan.

"Yes master." Obiwan looked down at the little green creature.

"Expel you, I should. Do so, I shall not. Probation, you shall be put on. Three weeks, all we can spare, that is. In the form of meditation retreat, you shall take it." Yoda said. "Your youngling, I shall train against the dark side."

A look of pure relief spread across Obiwan and Satine's faces.

Then Greenie turned to mother. Uh-oh.

"Tell your people about your daughter, you must. Win back the support of your people, you must. Under seige, Mandalore is. Completely hopeless, Mandalore's case is not."

Mother nodded, and I waited.

"My turn?" I tried to lighten the mood. 

"Down, you must sit." Yoda said. I dropped like a stone back onto the cushion. Okay...

Yoda looked between my parents again. "Say goodbye, you must. Though forbidden from each other's presence, you are not." Yoda leaned on his stick. He waited.

Obiwan and Satine stood still.

Yoda sighed. Again. "Privacy, you desire."

They both looked down.

Yoda hobbled out.

I followed. Walking down the hall, I glanced back. 

Obiwan had his arms around my mother, and she had held herself against him. Obiwan pressed a kiss to her forehead, and I turned back. Yeah, I'm sure Yoda would have LOVED to see THAT after he had just chastised them and given some insane mercy.

Whatever. I get to worry about my suprise jedi-but-not-really-jedi-training! 

(Sarcastically) Joy!

(Even more sarcasm) uncontrollable joy.


	20. Chapter 19: Who Knew The Force Liked Thumb-wrestling?

Yoda liked to get up early. Me? Not so much. 

Ahsoka or Dantra would come for me before breakfast was served, and i would be woken up by Mother, and head out to the roof for morning meditation, where he made me try to sense the light side of the face and bond with it or whatever. 

He had a really good poker face, though, and he was constantly trying to get me to forgive and get rid of my hatred. Well, that's kinda hard when you grew up without real parents, and once I did find one, was plucked out of my new relitivly peaceful life by a sith Lord who tried to impale my mother and Chase us to Shilli.

Fine. I tried. And then he told me to "do, or do not. There is no try." And I understood. I've been trying to fit in. Trying to accept my new life and adapt. Trying to figure my life out.

I pressed into my training harder, because i found it boring. Because that makes so much sense. But I really just wanted to get it over with. 

I'd bumped into several Jedi I knew. Anakin (I stil can't look him in the eye after the Coronet), Ahsoka, Shaak Ti, Mace Windu (AKA Baldy), Kit Fisto (AKA Mr. Head Tails), and of course my father. 

Mother stayed in the room most days, occasionally coming out besides meals. I was worried for her, even though half of me said it was her fault for keeping me a secret. My other half reminded me of how she was simply protecting Obiwan and I.

Sighing, i hold onto the last drops of tingling sensation from the force. It was an energy that i could control and be controlled by. Letting it drain from me, I sense master Yoda's mixed approval. The is like, my hundreth time trying. 

"Still to much hate, you have in you." He said, grabbing his stick and hobbling over to me. I stayed in a crosslegged position on the cushion. He walked around me, and jabbed my spine. "Strait, you must sit." He said. 

I didn't slump.

"Your anger, you must release. Give it to the force, you must." He said. 

I obeyed. 

The tingly felling returned, and I held onto it, willing more to come. I closed my eyes, my hands resting on my knees. All my daydreams about punishing Maul melted into the force, and I lost my anger toward my parents. That doesn't mean I wasn't still ticked with Maul. I would still try to kill him if i met him.

I emptied my mind the best I could, and I just imagined light. A brilliant, blinding light that I could look strait into and not be burned. I was drawn toward it, and the beams of the creamy brightness danced. There was no up or down, right or left. Almost timeless. 

Then, two enormous fingers tried to snuff the glorious light out. One failed, but the other drew closer. Then a nother finger came from the light, and turned dark as the frist two. And helped the first one extinguish it. Darkness rained, and every now and then the light would try to rekindle itself only to be smashed by the two fingers which grew in strength and darkness. I tried to run, but it everything dissolved into the darkness. 

But a new light came. It worked with an older light to fight the darkness. I cheered for that light. It was of amazing power, fight against the obsidian black. Red flashed across my vision, but the crimson cross was met by an ancient blue bar. Lightsabers.

"Shalena. Shalena." Yoda's voice pulled me from my trance. "A vision, you had. Share it, shall you?"

I snapped my eyes open. 

I proceed my breathing to slow, and looked over at Greenie. "Is it real? What does it mean?"

"The future. The past. The present. The Living force. The cosmic force. The dark side. The light side. Connect with all, you can, young one." Yoda said. 

"I.. I saw light. Bright light." I started. "But two dark fingers tried to snuff it out." I told him. "One finger dissolved, and another came out of the light to help the older finger to turn out the light." I said.

I looked at Yoda's emotionless face. "Troubling, that is." He said. "Tell the council, you must."

Ugh.... The council. 

Great.


	21. Chapter 20: I Find Out Another Reason To Hate Maul

"A vision, you had. Share it, you may, Shalena." Yoda said. 

I stood before the council, scanning their ranks. Several of them were simply holograms, and my father's seat was empty. He was still on probation.

Sighing, I start. "I saw a bright light, and it was extinguished by two dark fingers, it was rekindled in the end." I tell them

"Slow down." Master Windu tells me. "Explain again in a complete sentence."

"I saw a bright light. Two giant dark fingers tried to snuff it out, and one dissolved, but a finger from the light turned dark and helped the other dark finger." I rolled my eyes. 

"Anyway, the light was put out, but it eventually came back." I finished. 

The council was silent. Ugh. 

Suddenly, Master Yoda received a message.

A hologram popped up in the middle of the room next to me, and there stood a Jedi, I presumed. "Master's, maul has attacked Shilli. He and his men have murdered many civilians and he plans to continue to do so unless Master Kenobi hands himself over. He's killing them in Master Kenobi's name." 

Shilli? Oh kriff. The tracker.

The council froze. 

I froze.

"How many have died?" Master Windu asked. 

"The number... Is uncertain." The Jedi replied.

"What of the Terran family?" I burst in. 

"We don't know." The Jedi answered. 

"Thank you." Yoda nodded. The hologram bowed, and dissolved. 

"Know of this, do you?" Yoda asked me. I explained how I had stopped on Shilli to refeul and get some medical treatment for mother on my way to Corosaunt with Kenobi.

"Send a team, we must." Yoda said. The council members nodded.

"I'll go. This is my fault that Maul went to Shilli in the first place." I volunteer.

"Certainly not!" Master Fisto declared.

"But-"

"Shalena stays here!" Another declared. I looked toward Shaak Ti. She liked me. 

"You lived on Shilli?" Shaak asked. I nodded. "It is my home planet. I'll go." Shaak said.

"An informant, shalena could be." Yoda suggested. "Speak with her later, you shall. Stay on Corosaunt, Shalena shall."

I was shocked. 

I want to go!

"A trip feuled by a desire for revenge, it would become, to Shalena." Yoda stated.

"But I-" I started to argue, but they all gave me 'the look'. "Yes masters." I sigh.

I am still going anyway...

They don't own me.


	22. Chapter 21: My Parent does some Parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obiwan starts to step into the roll as a father. And Shalena is NOT liking it.

Mom has since moved to Padmé's flat, until further notice. I've been staying in the same guest room since we escaped here to Corosaunt, and as soon as I get back to my room, I start packing. 

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" A voice came from the door. I freeze. 

"So you're back already." I say without turning around. 

"Yes. The council called me back. I came to check on you." My father stood in the doorway.

"Ah, well, master Kenobi. You must already know where I'm going." I say, brushing some of my hair from my face.

"I'm sorry, I do not." He says, waiting for me to continue.

I turn, and look at him. He's back in his tan and khaki Jedi robes, and his ginger hair is a little more out of place then usual.

"Huh. I thought that the council would have told you." I shrugged, and he gives me a confused look. "Ya know, about Shili?" I prompt.

He still looks at me, waiting for me to tell him more.

"The council said they needed me back on Felusha." He offers.

"Ha! Felusha! Nope! That's not where the problem is! Felusha! Of all places..." Im shocked that they didn't tell him.

"Whats wrong with Shili?" He asks.

"Oh, just the point that my friends are in danger because Maul followed the tracker there and is now exicuting inocent civilians in your name, demanding that you come and let him kill you." I fold my arms across my chest and look at him.

His face crumples. 

"Maul? He... In my name?" He stuttered. Okay. Maybe I should have sugarcoated it.

I nodded.

"And what are you doing?" He asked me.

"I'm going to go do something about it." I tell him.

"No." He says.

"What?" 

"I said no." He repeats himelf.

"I know what you said. Why?" I glare.

"I'm not going to let you run off to get yourself killed." He States plainly.

"Why? You haven't cared before." I scoff at him.

"I didn't know you were my daughter back then." He tells me.

"Oh, so now that I'm related to you by blood, my life suddenly matters?" I cock my head, and push past him.

"Young lady, get back here!" He says. "I'm not finished!"

"You sound like Anakin." From what I've heard from General Skywalker, my father's work reminded me of him. I marched down the halls of the temple, heading to the lift so that I could head up to the hanger.

Kenobi grabbdd my arm. I glare at him, and he looks at me. "Daughter." He begins. "As your father, I'm held I a place of responsibility for you, and I'm going to to protect an guide you the best I can." 

"Aren't you a little to out-there-fighting-the-bad-guys and a General?" I ask. He nods. 

"But im standing here as your father I can't allow my fourteen-year-old daughter to run away to fight a Sith Lord who has killed millions and slaughtered talented Jedi." He tells me.

"First of all, I'm fifteen standard now." I tell him. "Second, I am a free being in this galaxy, and-" I'm interrupted by his com going off.

"Excuse me." He says.

"We need you up here. There has been an attack on the hanger. We've been bombed!" General Skywalker's voice said. My eyes went wide with alarm. 

"Okay. I'll be right up." Kenobi said. 

"I'm coming with you." I told him. 

"No. You need to go back to your room and meditate or something."

"I'll do that later. I was going to the hanger anyway. And I'm going now." I tell him. 

"Nice try." He says. 

"No seriously. I'll go put my bag back if it makes you happier." I wiggle from his grip and Sprint back to my room, throw my bag to the floor, and run back. 

Kenobi glares at me. 

He's in a tight spot. He can either babysit me and make sure I don't run off, or let me a company him to the hanger. 

"Fine." He caves. "But you're staying by my side."

"Yes!" I pump my fists in the air. 

Mission is now a go.


	23. Chapter 22: I Curse a Dead Man and And Anakin and Ahsoka learn my parentage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shalena tries to sneak off to Shilli, and Anakin and Ahsoka peice together the clues.

When we got up to the hanger, my mouth drops open. "This is not good." My father says, and walks forward into the smoke. Anakin and Ahsoka meets him there, and they stare at the wreakage. Smoke is still drifting around, and I cough into my sleeve.

"The blast killed several workers and four Jedi." Ahsoka tells us.

I scan the now destroyed hanger. "Excuse me..." I say, and run over to a ship.

Standing before the Midday Star, now turned on it's side, I look at the damage. Fine. I'll admit I started to cry. My ship isnt flying anytime soon. 

"They damaged my ship!" I yell to the three Jedi. My father doesn't look happy. "Oh that bomber better be happy to be dead..." I mutter, cursing their choices.

"Why is that so important right now?" Anakin asked me.

"Because I'd really like to go to Shilli." I sigh.

Ahsoka gives me a wierd look.

"They didnt tell you either?" I look at them, and tell them what I told Kenobi. Anakin looks suprised. "And I was going to go do something about it, but he stopped me." I referenced to Kenobi.

"I'm not surprised." Anakin nodded. "You're hardly trained."

I gave him a glare. "But just because we're related my life choices suddenly have meaning!" I argued.

Anakin and Ahsoka turned and looked at Obiwan.

"You have a force-sencitive mandalorian neice?" Ahsoka almost hopefully asked.

Obiwan face-palmed.

"No, a force-sencitive daughter." I rolled my eyes.

"WHAT?!?" Anakin and Ahsoka wheeled around to look at me.

"Obiwan's from Stewjon, Ahsoka." Anakin was still staring into space, his eyes wide.

"Oh. OH." Ahsoka nods, the realization hitting her. "You were with Duchess Satine..." Ahsoka looks between me and Obiwan, who looks insanely uncomfortable. "I did not need that image in my head..." Ahsoka whines.

"How old are you?" Anakin asks me.

"Fifteen standard." I sigh.

Anakin counts on his fingers, and then looks at Obiwan. "Master?"

"What?" Obiwan waits for the dreaded question.

"What happened?" 

"I was a padawan, and we both got drunk." He slowly answers. "Can we discuss this somewhere with less of a chance of evesdroppers?" Obiwan begs.

"Yeah..." Anakin shakes his head, and looks to his Padawan before giving me a forced smile, and saying, "we need to get back to our investigation."

"I agree." Ahsoka nods.

I stand, waiting. 

"You need to go back to your room. Or I'll arrange something with Padmé." Anakin suggested.

Mom was with Padmé.

Nodding, I wait as he comms his friend.

A speeder picked me up about twenty minutes later, the burnette senator having been delighted with the idea of a visit.

I know she knew Satine was my mother.

Padmé probably understood that I would really be visiting Mom.


	24. Chapter 23:  I was totally not trying to escape. (Ok, I kinda was)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shalena decides she's going to take matters into her own hands.

While Anakin and Ahsoka continued the investigation, Kenobi walked me out to the landing pad, where the young senator picked me up. "Shalena." She greeted me.

"Padmé." I nodded.

I boarded the open-air speeder, sitting down beside the burnette. My father bowed lightly as she left, and I leaned back for the ride. "How is your day going? The senate was informed of the attack." Padmé asked me.

"I didn't know those who were hurt or killed. But Master Skywalker and Padawan Tano are investigating the incident." I tell her. 

"Yes. The duchess was distressed at the news." Padmé informed me.

"She okay?" I ask.

"Shes doing better then a few weeks ago, that's for sure." Padmé remarks, glancing to the buildings flashing by. "But I'm not so sure about the trauma." She whispers.

I remember her slimmer, malnurished form bleeding as she crawled away from the sith that had ruined her life work. My hands tightened up, clenching with anger. I nod slowly, and see the balcony of Padmé's flat up ahead. I get an idea.

-:x:-

As soon as we got to the flat, i made an excuse and closed myself in the 'fresher.

"Dantra?" I whisper Into my com. Dantra had given me the code to her own device so that I could contact her. "Dantra? Padawan Tay?" I ask again.

"What?" I hear the twi'lek's snarky voice sigh.

"I need some help." I say slowly.

"What have you done?" She waits for my answer.

"Uh, discovered that a planet and people need saving." I tell her.

"And you need me for...?"

"Do you have a starship?" I ask.

"What?"

"A starship. Mine was damaged in the attack." I tell her.

"No Shalena. We are not sneaking out. The temple is on lockdown anyway. Im not leaving."

"Would it be persuasive if I told you that a certain red and black zabarak was wreaking havoc on a planet and killing inocent beings in Kenobi's name, demanding that he go fight him?" I asked her.

Silence.

"Where are you? I'll pick you up." Dantra says.

-:x:-

"Mom?" I softly knock on the door before it slides open. My mother is standing in front of the large floor-to-ceiling window, her silhouette a familiar shape against the light reflecting off silver buildings.

"Daughter." She turns, regarding me. "You were unhurt?"

"Yeah." I crossed the room. "We were both on the other side of the the temple." She knows that I mean Kenobi and I.

She sighed in relief. Satine touched my shoulder, and looked at me. "What's going on?" 

"Nothing." I nod.

"Don't try that on me. You have the same look your father used to get just before he would do something impulsive and stupid." She said. I look down, secretly proud that I have something in common -personality wise- with my father.

"Uh... Shili is now in Mail's control along with Mandalore." I say.

"Don't even think about it." Satine says quickly. "Leave the planet saving to the seasoned Jedi."

"But the council ignored the report! They're sending Dad, Anakin, and Ahsoka to Felusha! How am I supposed to sit back and let them just-"

"Shalena." Mom interrupts me, her hand under my chin, tipping it up to look at her.

"What?"

"This is not your fight. You're only fifteen. Maul killed your father's master." She whispered the last part. I know what she means. She'd told me that Maul had survived being chopped in half by Dad. And I would prefer to finish the job.

"You shouldn't have interfered in the throne room either." Satine adds.

I look up in horror. "But you would have died. Been impaled by Maul!" 

"Obi would have saved me if the force willed it." She whispered.

"So you're saying that I should let the people of Shili die, even though it would be the right thing to stop the massacre. And you hate violence. Yet you won't let me stop it!"

"You can't fight violence with violence. Blazing lightsabers dont slaughter ideas. Better ideas do." Mom said firmly.

"But-"

"Shalena. You need to be patient. Let the adults handle this." 

"That's what you told Korkie. He turned out right." I countered.

Mom sighed. 

"You don't understand mom. You died in my old dreams. That's why I interfered. Because I knew I could make a difference. And I'm sure I can make one now." I tell her.

"You can't put yourself in dangerous positions like this. It's foolhardy." She says.

"What's foolhardy I sitting back and letting the evil continue." I respond, and she squints at me.

"Shalena-" she starts softly.

I'm already out the door.

-:x:-

"Uh, whoes this?" I ask Dantra, looking at the other Padawan. She's a tholothian, with purple eyes and tenticle-like head tails.

"She heard me talk to you, and she's here to help. Meet Padawan Lyda Marz." Dantra references to the companion. Lyda smiles, and offers a hand, which I shake. "Lyda, meet Shalena Obanna." 

"Pleasure to meet you." Lyda politely says.

"Likewise." I nod.

"Ready to go?" Dantra asks.

"Yeah. I'm ready."

We prepare to cram three girls into a small padawan issue starship, and suddenly, "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOURE GOING?!?" Padmé appears.

I stop, wincing as I freeze. Turning around, I'm greeted by the happy, cheerful sight of a very suspicious Padmé Amidala. The senator was dressed in a mauve nightgown, which billowed in the evening wind.

"I'll be back... Jedi buisness!" I quickly say, and hop in Dantra's ship. 'go, go, go!' I tell Dantra, who hits the feul.

We pilot up the the atmosphere, the scene of Padmé asking us why we need a starship when we could take a speeder to the temple fresh in our memories.

"Wait. Do we have a plan?" Lyda asks. I answer her question.

"Nope!"


	25. Chapter 24: maybe I should have thought things through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shalena takes matters into her own hands.

When Dantra, Lyda and I landed, it wasn't chaos like I expected. Nope. It was quiet. Dead silent actually. 

Stepping out of the cramped Jedi starship, the three of us us looked around. "Any ideas?" I asked.

"You're the one who dragged us into this.* Dantra shrugged.

I groaned. She was right. I looked around our surroundings. The trees reached up to the sky, vines dripping from the branches. The sun reached lazily down through, settling in soft beams to the green undergrowth. We had landed in a clearing that hid a village.

We headed toward the village. 

The homes were simple, built of brick and stone. We approached a house, the cloth door fluttering slowly on the light breeze. I slapped the doorframe I standard Togrutan greeting. No answer. Dantra pushed through. Lyda and I followed.

The interior was simple, painted walls and a tapestry depicting a Togruta family hanging on one wall. "Hello?!?" I called. "We're Jedi, here to help!" I added.

Dantra and Lyda fixed me with a 'really?' look. Okay. Two Jedi and a jedi-wanna-be.

Nobody answered.

Lyda stalked toward the tapestry, touching it, her fingers Lin on a young, smiling togrutas face. "What happened?" She asked nobody.

"Maul." I whispered, glancing around the home, peaking into a couple rooms down the hall. 

"Where are the civilians?" Dantra added to Lyda's question.

"Either hiding, killed, they deserted, or maybe Maul has condenced their population into one major point and is using them as living sheilds." I guessed.

"He's trying to lure in Master Kenobi?" Lyda asked for my story again. I nodded. "My master once said that the best way to control a Jedi is hold an innocent life in their power." Lyda whispered.

Maul knows what he's doing..., I thought. "It's simple warfare. Take hostages to control someone else." I spoke.

"Yeah. I forgot. You're Mandalorian." Dantra said that last word the same way you would pronounce a hated disease. I looked at her. "What do you have against me?" I asked. "I'm different from my ancestors." I added.

"Mandalorians slaughtered my grandmaster. Master Biwena lost her master to your kind." Dantra answered sharply.

"My kind?!?" I retorted.

"As I've told you. Mandalorians and Jedi don't mix. I'm sure that your kind-" Dantra paused, enunciating the term, "-would not be proud of you for associating with me and Lyda. Just because we're Jedi." 

"I happen to have a high respect for Jedi." I growled. "And as I said said earlier, i am not like my ancestors!"

"Maybe, but-" dantra prepared a come-back, but Lyda interrupted. "Hey, hear that?" 

Dantra and I paused. There was a strange sound, slicing through the silence. And I recognized it.

Mandalorian jet packs.

More specifically, Death watch jet packs.


	26. GETTING CAPTURED WAS NOT PART OF THE AGENDA!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickens

Mandalorian armor is lightsaber resistant. I knew that. But I did have two Jedi friends with me, so I'm gonna need to do better then that. We needed to create a distraction and escape. Quick. 

"The starship is secure, sir." The helmet voice outside said. Kriff, they have our ship.

Thinking quickly, I prepared to try and force-throw something at the death watch members, and by the sound of the packs, I guessed there were about five of them.

"Let them take us." Dantra whispered, and Lyda nodded.

"Are you crazy?!?" I whisper-yelled. 

"No. They obviously know where Maul is - if you're right - and so we can let them take us to the encampment where the civilians are being held, get away, take a look around, and-" then Dantra saw my face. "You aren't seriously thinking about fighting Maul, are you?"

I shrugged.

"You're the crazy one! He's a SITH LORD!" Dantra sighed. "I thought we were just scouting around to get some evidence to convince the council to send some help!" 

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I was kinda-"

"Shhhh!" Lyda put her finger to her lips, and Dantra nodded before they both walked out. 

I was shocked! What the kriff are they thinking?!?! 

I listen as the death watch warriors swoop down and begin firing at the two Padawans. They which out their lightsabers and begin diflecting the stun bolts. "We got some Jedi!" One warrior called with glee.

But Lyda is hit, then Dantra. And as soon as both girls are lying on the ground, the leader takes the lightsabers from their hands. "Lord Maul will appreciate these." He growls.

I back farther into the home. But a death watch members lands, and begins a heat scan. He locates me quickly. Approaching, I shove my lightsaber out of view, and I put my hands up. 

He sees me, and points his stun gun.

"I'll go peacefully." I offer. "I'm no Jedi."

"Hey boss... Come here." He calls. The leader lands, and stalks over. They look at me through their dark visors. "You think it's her?" He referenced toward me with the blaster.

"Yeah. Lord Maul'l love 'er. Bring 'er in." He slurs. Snatching the blaster from his soldier's hand, he fires it, and knocks me out.

-:x:-

When I come back to consciousness, Im bound and chained to a post. I squinted my eyes, and i can see Dantra to my left, in the middle between me and Lyda, who was still unconscious. The sun has started to set, the golden beams piercing through our eyelids. We're standing, and can barely move, or hands chained high above our heads. We're in a market square, but it's mostly empty, besides a couple guards. 

I listen closely to the death watch member's conversation. "Yeah. The duchess's brat over there, that one." They said. I strained against the cuffs around my wrists. My hair blew in my face, irritating me. I rub my face against my tunic, clearing the wispy strands from my eyes.

The guard who was listening to the other one trash talk my mom asked, "so, if that's Kryze's girl, what's she to us?"

I didn't like his tone.

"Ransom." The other growled. A cold presence filled the clearing. 

Maul was here.

"Wrong." Maul rasped. "She, and her Jedi friends are mine, and will be used for my revenge." Maul growled. I could hear him, walking behind the poles that the three of us us were tied to. 

"Younglings..." Maul hissed. "You are taught to ignore fear. But..." He stepped into my peripheral vision. "Did you know that fear can make you stronger?" 

Dantra and I both knew he was speaking of the dark side. 

"Wake the other one up!" Maul commanded. A death watch member retrieved a bucket, and sloshed the cold water up into Lyda's face. The tholothian sputtered awake. 

"As I was saying, you have no hope. Obviously you cannot escape, so why try?" Maul stepped over to Lyda, and used the force to stop her from struggling against the chains. Lyda froze, stuck in place. "And you..." He turned to me, "simply delayed my conquest for revenge." Maul growled. "Kenobi will pay."

Maul paused, and looked toward the sunset, "I've waited for this day for years."


	27. This part was NOT my fault. I swear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue is promised.

I've done a lot of stupid stuff. I admit that. But going after a Sith Lord was one of my more impulsive moves. 

I expected to maybe, oh I don't know, yell a little, make a commotion, save the planet, check on Andrina's family, and go. 

But what I definitely didn't expect was getting myself and my new friends chained to a pole in the middle of the deserted marketplace, waiting for something to happen, with Maul walking around us preaching about the pros of the dark side.

Lyda was about to fall asleep, but was staying awake in hopes of escape. And also because one of the guards would throw water on her whenever her eyes closed.

"Fear. You've been taught that it is a weakness. A flaw. But the desire for revenge and power is one of the most-" Maul paused, and stared into the last ghosts of the sunset. "Kenobi." he growled.

The three of us couldn't see it at first, but then the two specks on the horizon appeared.

I didn't know what to think. At first I was like, oh, yay! we're being rescued! Then I was like, Kriff. I'm gonna be in so much trouble. And then I remembered who was standing in front of me. Darth Maul. Kriff. They're flying straight into a trap.

The ships came closer, until they hovered over the marketplace. "Welcome, Kenobi! I see that you've finally come after your lost Jedi!" Maul growled.

"I've come after the criminal who has enslaved this planet." Kenobi force-lept from the ship, and landed a safe distance from the Mandalorian death watch guards. 

"I did everything I did with the hopes that you would come." Maul answered.

"Well. Here I am." My father opened his arms wide, lightsaber still at his belt. 

The Jedi that had accompanied my father stayed on board, waiting for something. I could sense the familiar apprehension from clones, and the peaceful presences of four other Jedi. Kenobi studied the predicament that I had gotten Lyda and Dantra into.

"It seem that you have some hostages?" Kenobi observed, reaching up a hand to stroke his beard. 

"Whatever game you're trying to play, you won't win." Maul warned. 

"Ah, yes. And you came up with the rules, I suppose?" Kenobi squinted as though he were thinking hard. "Well, I've come to bargain."

"Bargain?" an evil sneer posed over Maul's face.

"Of course. If you have your men stand down, i'll have my clones do so as well."

"Deal... but no tricks, Kenobi!" Maul turned back to the three of us. "You see? His honesty will soon be his downfall." Maul told us, and drew his lightsabers, satisfied with the red hum.

Maul spun around to face my father, who in turn drew his own saber, the blue blade springing to life. I wanted to help, and spotted my saber hanging from Maul's belt, and tugged on it with the force. It didn't work.

I tried again, calling upon the power that had allowed me to lift rocks three times my weight in the past. The saber didn't even budge.

One of the Mandalorian guards approached Dantra, and held a stun gun next to her face when she attempted to work at her bonds. 

Dantra waited until the perfect moment, and kicked upward with all her might, sending the guard sprawled to the ground, and leaving the gun midair, where Dantra called it too her hand, which maneuvered the firearm to a position where the Palawan was able to shoot the guard unconscious. Dantra switched the fire style to Lethal, and shot at the chains that bound her, freeing herself.

My father and Maul were busy trying not to die from the other's deadly swings, too distracted to care. But Maul's other followers were ready to engage the young Jedi, who, with insane accuracy, shotdown Lyda's chains, leaving a long stretch of he metal links hanging from Lyda's wrists. 

Lyda used the chain to her advantage, swinging it around and wrapping it around guard's legs, knocking them over. 

Of course they forgot about me. I guess somebody has to play the hard part of the damsel in distress. But not to day.

Working at my own chains, I focus until I find the weakest link using he force. Its rusted and has been bent many times. Its also under the most strain. Perfect. 

Twisting in my bonds, I pull myself up until I'm horizontal against the pole, and I wrap the chain around my wrist, pulling myself upward. I slide, the chain tightening around my arms, definantly bruising them. I wince with the pain, and try again. This time, I'm able to pull myself back into the former position so that I can 'walk' up the pole.

I haul myself up halfway, and the clash of lightsabers buzz to close for comfort.

A blue streak slices through the pole, where my waist would have been thirty seconds ago. Maul laughs, knowing that My father just cut through the wood. "Just killed your daughter the same way you tried to kill me, didn't you? What a shame! And she's that duchess's brat too!"

The pole leans as the wood around the lightsaber slice smolders, and finally it falls over with an awful crash, me riding it to the ground. "Coulda made that any less violent?" I ask my father, shaking my head with the landing, ignoring the new headache and soreness from the crash. Could have preformed that better, no doubt.

Realizing that because the lightsaber slice didn't sever the chain, I'm still attached to the end of this massive wooden beam, I do my best to dodge a shot that Dantra makes. The Small group of clones come charging off the Jedi ship, engaging the Mandalorian guards.

"You said that your clones would stay put!" Maul growls, having recovered from seeing me not sliced in half.

"I bargained that the clones would stay as long as yours did, and from what I can tell, yours attacked three of my people." Kenobi replied, referencing to Dantra, Lyda, and I.

I went looking for that weak link in the chain that I had found earlier, hoping to free myself from the new deadweight. I try calling my lightsaber to me again, and it successfully breaks away from Maul's belt, and flies through the air toward my waiting hand.

But Maul intercepts the saber, catching it midair. 

My father takes advantage of Maul now only having one saber, and apparently so do Dantra and Lyda, who use the time during Maul's distraction to call their own sabers. 

Now with three armed Jedi, I notice the Ship door open again. Anakin, Ahsoka, and two other Jedi come running out. 

"Master Junoic!" Dantra yells with glee.

"LYDA!!!" The other, a Rodian, calls to Lyda with a disapproving tone.

I take another opportunity to steal back my lightsaber, and the familiar weapon lands back in my hand. I ignite the blade without wait, and the blue glow joins the other seven. Maul is now against seven Jedi and a Jedi-wanna-be (me).

"Surrender, Maul." Kenobi offers.

"Never." Maul growls, an amused sneer coming over his red and back features. He force jumps strait up, and an enemy ship flies over head, Maul catching the back side, and riding away.

None of us are fast enough to follow, and we look around at the mess. A couple clones were lost, and a large group of Mandalorians have been stunned and sedated. We turn of our lightsabers.

"Im sorry, Master." Dantra is first to speak, approaching her human master, a headsail twitching nervously. Master Junoic ignores her, and stalks up to me.

"Show me your saber." She commands.

I lift it for her to see.

Junoic snatches the weapon from my hand, and a look of pure disbelief washes over her warm brown features. She jerks her head up to look at me again. "Where did you get this?"

"Black market located in southwestern Sundari." I answer truthfully.

"What is it, Biwena?" Kenobi asks Dantra's master.

"I know this saber." Junoic answers, turning the hilt over in her hand, fingers tracing the creases in the intricate design.

"How?" Dantra asks, confused. 

"It was my Master's."


End file.
